gLee
by lil.ramen.lover
Summary: "By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy". Different people, different school, same love for music.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT TO READ! PLEASE!**

**Okay. Well, what can I say? I've been hit with the Glee bug. This is my take of Glee and Naruto combined. That being said, don't expect an exact repeat of the Glee plot with only Naruto characters. I've taken some creative liberties. **

**1) I'm making something's a little different. I'm not a big fan of songfics, where I have to scroll down and I'll see these lyrics but I have no idea what song they are from, so then I have to stop my reading to search up the lyrics to play the song. Plus, the lyrics themselves can sometimes be boring to read. So, at the beginning of each chapter that has lyrics or songs playing in them, I'll have a Playlist. And under that playlist with be the name and artist of the song(s) that is featured in that chapter. So I would suggest, you find that song first, and listen to it while you're reading.**

**Also, I won't always be putting the whole lyrics up on the chapter. I might only do that if 1) I really love the song or 2) There are multiple people singing. The lyrics I do put are probably significant in some way to the plot or I really just love those words.**

**2) Hinata is the main character. But I have no idea who to pair her with. I'm going back and forth on two characters in particular. So I want your input. In every review from different chapters, tell me who you want Hinata to be with. It doesn't matter if you are telling me in every single review that it should be one pairing. I just want to know what you guys think. But, keep your minds open. Don't just stick to a particular pairing because that is the pairing you like in the anime/manga. My versions of the characters are OOC.**

**Okay? Alright! On with it then.**

**

* * *

Playlist: Life is a Highway by Tom Cochrane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Glee. But damn, do I wish I did (at least a little bit).**

_

* * *

Okaa-san…_

"_Sweetheart, never forget that music can express what the heart keeps hidden."_

_Okaa-san…_

"_To me, music is food for the soul and balm for its wounds."_

_Okaa-san… Why?_

"Hanabi, stop playing your game. You're going to get a headache."

Hinata pulled her self from her semi-conscious state. Blinking away her sleepiness, she shifted her eyes to notice her father's stare at her sister.

Hanabi's groan from behind her was annoyingly loud. "Awwwwww! Dad, it's a PSP and if I don't play it, I'm gonna DIE of boredom before we even get there!"

Hiashi shrugged lightly from the driver's seat. "We could play 'I Spy'?"

Hanabi scowled. "We did already. For the first 20 minutes before you almost crashed looking for my something orange."

Hiashi fought down a flush. "Fine. Just don't complain to me about your headache when you get it."

The car was filled with silence. Hinata gazed almost blankly out the window, seeing the landscape pass by yet not absorbing what she saw. _Though, technically, there is nothing to absorb. Just the occasional cars and the trees. Everything sort of blurs together – a mass of green and brown. _

Hinata's gaze flipped to her father and then to her sister using the side mirror. Hinata's eyes narrowed behind her aviator glasses (_the cool ones where you can't see the wearer's eyes because it's a mirror and all you see is the reflection_). She could see the tension in her father and the irritation in her sister. Hinata closed her eyes as she receded into her memories.

_Okaa-san. What would you do? How was it that you cheered up Otou-san and imouto-chan?_

Hinata's eyes snapped open. _Of course._

Quick as a butterfly, she stretched out her sore muscles using some fast pulls and turns. Reaching down, she disconnected her headphones from her iPod so she could connect her iPod to the car's stereo.

Hiashi looked down in confusion as he kept driving. "Hinata. What are you doing?"

Hinata didn't even look up from her task of scrolling through the music. "The silence is unbearable. Let's sing along."

Tom Cochrane's Life is a Highway came blaring on the speakers. Hinata felt her body come alive as she bopped to the beat of the opening guitar. She looked behind her as Hanabi was leaning forward with barely hidden excitement, closing her PSP. Her father was smirking as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel.

"Otou-san! Start it off," cried out Hanabi.

Hiashi smirked as he let his deep baritone voice flow the lyrics out.

"_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's ne day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your head to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_Break down the garden's gate_

_There's not much time left today"_

The girls all grinned as they belted out the chorus.

"_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long"**_

Hinata giggled as she watched her father get into the music of his secret favourite road trip songs. Hanabi was rocking the air guitar in the back and Hinata just kept swaying to the song.

Hiashi continued his singing:

"_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors"_

Hinata and Hanabi jumped in for the chorus.

"_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long"**_

Hiashi smirked at his girls as he took lead once more.

"_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look in the eye_

_OH~!_

Hinata laughed as Hanabi from the back faked the harmonica.

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors"_

Hinata turned back to her sister as they practically yelled out the last of the song.

"_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long **_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah__**"**_

Hanabi cheered, "encore! Encore!" While Hinata politely applauded her father, causing her father to do a small mock bow to his adoring audience.

Hinata continued to let her iPod play some songs, some the family sung to, and some they just bopped their heads to.

_So much has changed in these 3 months. Before, Otou-san didn't let music into his house._ _He didn't understand the power of music, how it can manipulate your emotions. You can cry to one song then turn around and burst from excitement because of another. Besides, music is the only thing we have left of Okaa-san…_

_I guess it's only fitting music's come back. Because in the end, we've come back to the beginning._

**

* * *

So, you're done the prologue! Read and review so I know what you think.**

**Also PLEASE! Give me some songs to use in the chapters. I would prefer some older music and songs from musicals.**

**Oh, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Not that my current ones are not amazing, but they, like me, are swamped by university right now. So, if you have a few moments to spare and you like the sound of this prologue right now, message me on .**

**-Ramen.**


	2. Day 1: Welcome to the Cliche

**Wow! So I know I got some hits, but only one single review… Makes me a little sad. **** Hopefully, you'll start to review now.**

**Thanks to jamisa27 for being my first (and at the moment, only) review! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Thanks to BlackElement7 for being my beta! You did an amazing job! **

**Playlist: There is none for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Glee.

* * *

**

_DAY ONE: Welcome to the cliché. Confessions from Behind the Mask_

* * *

High school's one big cliché. The students are almost immediately divided into cliques where ancient hostilities prevent them from furthering the boundaries of friends.

There are the jocks and cheerleaders. They are on the top because of their looks, position and most importantly, their social skills. Looks are nothing if you don't have the matching personality. Personality being arrogance, that ability to chat with a person politely and make them feel so damn small with just a look. The only exceptions to this rule are the head cheerleader and quarterback, who are the golden couple. Everyone follows them, simply because that's what society tells them to do. That's what is on the TV, so it doesn't matter if the head cheerleader is an airhead or the quarterback is an idiot.

Even with the jocks, there is hierarchy. For example, the footballers are the top – probably because not only does Hollywood idolize the sport, but the majority of those dumbasses can _run you into the ground._ Then there is basketball, the second most popular sport and thus the second in power. Third is soccer, which is the universal sport because all you really need is a ball. Rounding it up at the back are the baseball players, then hockey players. Baseball beats out hockey just slightly because it's the American game and hockey is men failing at figure skating. Personally, I think hockey should be higher up there because they can seriously hit like the footballers, but I guess it's less intimidating because they're on ice.

Following them up are the class clowns because they provide the jokes. They usually run with the jocks and cheerleaders because they _make it a party. _They can be the best drinkers, but they are the sometimes the cruelest too. The pranks and humiliation they make you suffer are devastating because they are more original then the pranks of the jocks. And the more original the prank, the harder it is to forget, so the butt of the joke remains that for all of high school history – which sucks epically in a small town where everyone knows everyone. Sometimes they can be jocks too, but never anything else; otherwise it's not as funny. There's nothing funny about a geek.

Then there are the geeks, because let's face it – the jocks and cheerleaders need someone to copy off of.

Then there are those who don't belong in either of these groups. They are the outsiders – the ones the pranks are pulled on and those who suffer the most humiliation. They are either those who are socially awkward or those who have tried to _be themselves. _

What a joke. You can never be yourself; and if you try to, be prepared to be treated like the dog shit under your shoe.

* * *

"Hey! Fucking awesome game last night!" Naruto didn't even know which asshole's hand he was high-fiving. It was all-routine as he smirked at the random person in the hall.

"Yeah, thanks man!"

It was the same shit over and over. Naruto kept his hands slouched in his dark blue denim pockets as he wandered down the hall with his red varsity jacket open and flapping around his waist, showing his striped rusted orange polo.

"You were the shit, man! That last throw won us the game! Fucking brilliant!" Kiba swore excitedly.

Naruto grinned at Kiba, "If you hadn't given me that extra 2 minutes, that play wouldn't have worked."

"So I guess I'm the secret shit." Kiba, a man of few words, was Naruto's center offensive line and kept him from getting pummeled.

"So come on, secret shit! Time to get to homeroom. Kurenai-sensei flips out so easily now that she's pregnant!" Naruto chuckled as he jogged down to the class.

First period was cool – Kurenai-sensei was pretty chill besides those random hormonal break downs she had. Plus, this class had almost all of Naruto's favourite people.

Naruto quickly spotted his 'brother from another mother', Sasuke Uchiha. He was slouched in his chair with his feet resting on top of the desk, showing off his black converses.

Naruto had to admit, he and Sasuke had the best fashion of all the guys. Most of the other popular guys wore clothing that was ridiculously baggy while he and Sasuke actually wore clothing that fit. Which probably explained all the lady attention that they got. That or it could be that Naruto was the quarterback and Sasuke was the wide receiver.

But Sasuke was a little different today. It was like he was trying hard to look good without making it seem that he was trying. He was wearing his famous dark blue denim jeans, complete with a white V-neck t-shirt and a black vest over top. Plus, he had tried to comb his hair! Sasuke has never combed unless it was with his fingers _(lucky bastard has perfect duck-ass hair)_!

"What's up with today?" Naruto grinned as he slid into the seat beside Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke pulled his iPod headphone out of his ear.

"You're trying extra hard today, man! Any girl you're trying to impress?" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Man, you know I'm staying faithful."

Sasuke was promised practically at birth to one of his mom's best friend's daughters. Naruto didn't know much about it because Sasuke kept pretty tight-lipped about it. All Sasuke had said was, "I don't support arranged marriages but since I am in one, I'm glad that she's my bride."

Naruto nodded with a fake thinking pose. "Right~! I forgot about the mystery bride-to-be. When will I ever get to meet this lady? I'm starting to think you made her up to keep the fangirls away."

Sasuke's smirk was softer than usual. "You'll meet her when she's ready. Just do me a favor, man. Don't fall in love with her."

"No worries! I won't." Naruto sniggered. "Chances are, she's probably fat and stupid anyways to be okay with a marriage to you."

"Fuck off man!" Sasuke shoved Naruto but his eyes were playful before growing cold and serious. "Seriously, don't fall in love with her. I'd hate for our friendship to suffer over it."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. _(Sasuke's never usually this chatty about his wifey.)_ "Is she really all that?"

Sasuke chuckled warmly as his eyes fell soft. "You won't know what fresh air is until you meet her. She's completely different from all the others."

"Dude~! You're sooooo whipped and you haven't even seen her in what? 3, 4 years?"

"Shaddap! Class is about to start, dobe! Better get to your seat!" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Teme! I haven't been the last in the class since the beginning of high school. When are you gonna let it go?"

"Let's see... How's never for ya?"

"Teme! Your ass is going down in football practice!"

Sasuke's grin widened at the challenge. "You're gonna have to catch me first…**dobe**."

Naruto growled at Sasuke before leaving. Sasuke was the fastest person in school. Naruto may have had the most stamina, but he hated running.

Naruto dumped his backpack and jacket in the seat behind Sasuke before plopping down on the seat behind that. The footballers always sat at the back closer to the window. Naruto preferred the corner seat at the back while Sasuke like the window seat. There was only one empty seat in the class and it was between Sasuke and Naruto. No one sat there because everyone knew Naruto used that to store his backpack and jacket so he could sleep for the first period.

Besides Naruto, to his right, sat Kiba, and in front of Kiba sat Ino, the co-leader of the cheerleaders and Sakura's best friend. Sai, another footballer, sat in front of Ino and to the right of Sasuke.

These were some of Naruto's favourite people. The only important person missing was Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend. It was cliché, because she was the leader of the cheerleaders, but Naruto liked her. Not just because she was smoking hot, but she was smart and could hold a conversation. Maybe a little bitchy at times, but Naruto could deal with that.

Kurenai-sensei waddled into class, pulling her little cart full of teaching supplies. Naruto hid his soft smile behind his arms as he slouched down on the desk. Kurenai-sensei was Sarutobi's daughter-in-law, married to Asuma, who worked as a big-time detective in one of the government's big agencies. Though neither the student nor sensei acknowledged each other within the school walls, Naruto had known that family since he was around six years old. Jiraiya and Tsunade were two of Sarutobi's students, and Naruto had grown up thinking of him as grandpa. This was Kurenai's second pregnancy, her first ending in tragedy as she miscarried due to a traumatic event. In the school, Naruto was one of the few people that kept a watchful eye over her during her pregnancy.

Naruto chuckled quietly as he remembered that Asuma had demanded that Kurenai not move out of the bed until she gave birth. Kurenai quickly shut down that option, but Asuma still hovered protectively whenever they were together.

Just as Kurenai sat down on her comfy rolly chair, the principal surprisingly popped in.

Danzo was the principal of Roots High. A mysterious man who rarely popped up. A strict man nonetheless, as only the best was at Roots. If there was going to be an extra-curricular activity, they were going to dominate it. But what was even more important than the extra-curricular activities was the academics. Even an idiot at Roots' standards was smart by everyone else's. While most schools bumped down their standards to make sure everyone got an education, Roots bumped theirs up so their students would rise to the bar.

Roots High seemed to run itself. Roots was a contradiction. The school held some of Japan's most promising future citizens but was not prejudiced as its entrance exam was equal to both rich and poor. It had ordinary classes and hallways and it looked like every other school. The town, where the prodigious school is located, is just bigger than a town but smaller than a city. It was a town that ran itself around the school – almost anyone who lived in the town was either an alumnus or a current student of Roots.

"Kurenai." Danzo cleared his throat. "A moment in the halls," he said, before stepping out into the hall.

Kurenai growled and rolled her eyes before hauling herself up off the chair. "You bastard couldn't tell me this before I sat down…" Kurenai murmered as she waddled towards the door.

The class hushed their amusement as she stepped outside.

"Oi! Teme, what do you think is up?" Naruto called up to Sasuke, who seemed to be staring at the door.

"Ummm?" Naruto was slightly curious as to why Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the door. "Dunno, dobe."

A loud shriek was heard from the hallway, which re-directed the class's attention to back outside. It quieted to murmurs; no one could make out words but it seemed like Kurenai's voice was excited and quick in pace while Danzo's was controlled as usual.

What was curious was the silence between those to murmurs.

"Could it be a new kid?" Kiba asked from the back.

Ino, quickly turned around and smacked his head. "Don't be a baka! There's no way Danzo would accept a new student now. School's been in session for like 2 weeks. You know how crazy strict Danzo is."

"Class!" Kurenai's head popped back in, with a huge grin. "Please welcome a new classmate."

"Told ya!" Kiba blew into Ino's ear, and without looking she smacked his head with her hand. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"Language, Kiba!" Kurenai scolded.

She had somehow managed to bring in the new student hidden behind her back. "Class, this is – " Kurenai practically did the electric slide as she stepped aside. "Harada Hinata."

* * *

**Surely, you must review now! You must have questions and comments! Please…?**

**I would like reviews too – I want to know whom you'd like Hinata to be paired up with. Even if it's not obvious at the moment, just tell me. I would like to know – it will help when it comes to me writing the ending. **

**So, review and let me know what you think!**

**-Ramen**


	3. Day 1: Defying the System?

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I had this chapter written and my beta, BlackElement7 had the chapter edited quickly too! He did an amazing job by the way! THANK YOU!**

**But I had finals so everything was put off in favor of studying. But immediately after finals, I went on vacation. Silly me thought there would be Internet.**

**But all the places either had no Internet or a really horrible connection. I almost tore my hair out in frustration. I could read someone's update and sometimes even write him or her a review. But, when I want to upload a chapter? NOOO SIR RE BOB! Internet would always fail or I would have to leave to go out somewhere.**

**But, I'm finally back home! Where Internet works around the clock! YAY!**

**Sorry again that this was late.**

**

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

'**the point', who wrote me two amazing reviews. I was given a lot to think about for the story. Plus, 'the point' is one of my favourite authors. Check out her/his story "Summoner Nin", it's one of my all time favourite Naruto and more specifically Hinata-focused stories. **

**

* * *

Playlist: THERE IS NO SONG THIS CHAPTER! So put on whatever you'd like. XD**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR GLEE.**

* * *

_DAY ONE: Defying the System? This means War._

* * *

Harada Hinata, by all counts, should have been a plain Jane. Her hair was ordinary black hair layered a couple inches below her shoulder with frontal/side swept bangs. She had a button-nose. Her lips were full with only lip balm on them. She actually wore no make-up, yet her face was clear of blemishes. She wore regular clothing, not designer like most of the people in the school.

Yet Naruto could not tear his eyes away.

Maybe it was because when the sun hit her hair, it shone dark blue. Or that her full lips were ruby red from her nibbling. Her skin was porcelain. Her skinny jeans hugged her lean legs and her horizontal striped zipper hoodie lightly embraced her curves. Damn – can't forget the curves.

But more importantly, it was her aura. The way she stood; spine straight, shoulders back, head held high, hands interlaced in back. Most of her weight was on her left leg while her right foot was slightly ahead of her. Her posture showed off her curves yet had the elegance of a dancer. The way she looked at the class too. She looked straight, unflinchingly, into everyone's eyes yet she bore no judgment.

She was frightening. She didn't bow her head in fear of judgmental classmates. Yet she didn't suck up to fit in. She just looked. Looked right through each student.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _(Stupid, silly girl. She's trying to be herself. They're going to eat her out.)_

There were only two things interesting about Harada Hinata. One was her headphones around her neck. They were Bose, the newest, which, once on, blocked out all sound. And by the look of the things, they were custom designed too. The band was black leather with purple stitching but her neck blocked out what it said.

The second was her eyes.

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" Sai asked the question on everyone's mind. "You have the same pupil-less eyes."

Harada-san cocked her head to the right. "Hyuuga Neji?" Her voice was soft yet it carried.

Ino spoke up, annoyance laced in her voice _(Ino-chan hates it when people try to defy the system)_.

"Hyuuga Neji?" She slammed her hands on her desk and stood up, her butt inches from Kiba's face _(pervert's happy) _as she leaned over her desk.

"What century have you been living in? The Hyuugas are only one of Japan's wealthiest financial companies. They're even slight descendents of previous Royalty. They have international branches. Hyuuga Neji," Ino practically spat out, "is being groomed to take over the business as the two heiresses, his cousins, have chosen to pursue alternative means. Your ignorance of the Hyuuga family is like spitting on Japan itself!"

"Now, Ino!" Kurenai began, but stopped when Hinata peered over her shoulder at her sensei.

"Ino-san, is it?" Hinata began as she turned back around. Naruto's eyebrows rose. _(Her eyes…They're not cold but they're not warm either. Sort of flat as if unimpressed…)_

"I think it's your ignorance that is spitting on Japan. No one family, no matter how wealthy, makes Japan." Ino's face reddened. "Your assumption was also incorrect. I know of the Hyuuga family and their company. I merely thought I misheard the name as Hyuuga Neji is synonymous with the term prodigy." Hinata's gaze warmed. "Your memory for history, though, is impressive."

Ino sat down. The scrape of the chair made the only noise as Hinata basically shut Ino down. A newbie made a fool out of one of the populars. Naruto's eyebrows felt like they disappeared into his hair. _(She's dead. I thought she would at least be smart enough not to make enemies on her first day. But fuck me! Enemies in the first period, and with the populars! She's beyond dead. They're gonna torture this clueless idiot!)_

Naruto's eyes drew to Sasuke. He had his fist pressed against his tightly closed mouth. _(His back is shaking… Is he that angry…or…is he…is he laughing?)_

"As previously mentioned, my name is Harada Hinata," Hinata said once the silence had gotten awkward. "Please take care of me," and she bowed slightly.

Just like that her fate was sealed. Naruto could feel the air in the class turn hostile.

Kurenai-sensei groaned, as she no doubt felt the shift. "Well then, Hinata-chan. There's an empty seat behind to the left of Ino-san. That's your new seat."

A hand immediately shot up in the air. "Yes Karin-san?" asked Kurenai.

"She can't sit there. That's seat's being used." Karin was one of the cheerleaders but Naruto didn't like her. She was a suck-up and would do anything to advance her social position. She was also one of the fan girls of Sasuke who wouldn't stop trying to flirt with him despite him being committed to his mystery woman.

She was also a majority pain in Kurenai's butt as she was constantly chatting. So, Kurenai moved Karin to the front, directly opposite her teacher's desk. And to put the cherry on top, Sasuke sat behind her but Kurenai never allowed her to even turn back. So Sasuke, despite hating having Karin within five feet of him, did not mind because Kurenai ran a tight ship.

"Actually Karin," Kurenai sighed. "The only thing that seat is being used for is Naruto's backpack. I think he can afford to move it. Naruto, if you'd please."

"No, it wouldn't please me. But since you asked so nicely." Naruto rolled his eyes as he reached over and grabbed his stuff before dumping it on Kiba's desk. Kiba said nothing despite the slight twitching of his eyebrows. But Naruto ignored this in favor of thinking about the action that idiot-plain-Jane would receive. _(This will be interesting; I wonder how they'll break her…)_

Hinata inclined her head in acknowledgment. "Domo," she said before walking over. _(Ah! Looks like Karin's making the first move. That's no surprise…)_

That seat between Naruto and Sasuke had been the coveted seat. It was the seat where everyone knew Sakura would be seated if she was in this class so everyone in respect _(and fear) _kept away from it. But the person who wanted it the most was Karin. She felt that if she could sit there without any backlash, she was the new top bitch with her pick of Naruto or Sasuke. She felt if she could be top bitch there was no way that Sasuke would reject her for some random fiancée. So for the new random who had no respect for the natural order of high school to come in and _take it, pissed her off._

_(Oh! She's trying to trip the newbie. Overdone but it's a classic. Everyone's gonna laugh hard when she falls on her ugly face.)_

But Hinata simply stepped on Karin's outstretched foot. It would have looked like an accident if Hinata's step wasn't suddenly a lot more forceful.

"Ow! You BITCH! Watch where you're stepping!"

"Sorry." Naruto's eyes widen as Hinata sounded anything but. She turned slightly to regard Karin, who tensed up. "But you shouldn't spread your legs so widely; you might catch something."

Naruto's jaw dropped _(OH SHIT! That was an epic insult even if it was from newbie) _as Sasuke's back shook like crazy _(Is he dying?)_.

Even the rest of the class was giggling and trying to force down the humor. Only Kiba was hysterically laughing without any restraint, "BAHAHAHAHA! … Like an STD! Pfft~! HAHAHAHA."

Hinata, unaffected by the laughter, stopped again shortly at Sasuke's table. "Are you okay? You look like you're choking." Hinata curiously cocked her head to the side as she examined Sasuke. _(Because he's hot, not because he's injured. She's just like everyone else. Sasuke's gonna blow her off like all the others.)_

Sasuke straightened up with a smirk. _(Cue fan girl screams…)_ "I'm fine. Just momentary loss of breath. You're quite the comedian…Harada-san, was it?"

The newbie smiled softly while inclining her head. Naruto was shocked. That was the first time that Hinata smiled and no one but Sasuke and Naruto could see it. "Yes, konnichwa…um…"

Hinata paused as she waited for him to fill in the blanks. Naruto smirked. _(There's no way that he'll give out his name to someone so obviously flirting, regardless of how funny she may be)_

Sasuke, to the surprise of all, simply said, "Uchiha Sasuke, Harada-san."

The baka-newbie simply inclined her head once more. "Uchiha-san," she spoke as if testing out the name. "My, what a gathering of names in this school."

Naruto tensed. He knew what a sore subject to Sasuke his family was. He had no doubt that Sasuke would **now **chew out this little girl. Almost everyone was expecting it.

But Sasuke again surprised them by leaning back and staring at the new girl in challenge. "Yes, no doubt. You think you can keep up, Harada-san?"

Hinata smirked cheekily. "I have no doubt, Uchiha-san."

And just like that it was over, and everyone was confused. As one of the main alphas, Sasuke should have shown dominance over this arrogant new kid. But instead, he chatted politely.

Hinata moved past Sasuke and her eyes drifted towards Naruto. He felt himself tense up as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her piercing stare. She didn't look at him with interest, lust or even anger. There was just this silent evaluation within her eyes as she moved past Sasuke and towards her desk.

Only when her hand touched her chair did her eyes flicker away.

Naruto burned in anger. He felt dismissed by her nonchalant behaviour. It was clear that he was an alpha, she must have known that to look at him, but she made no effort to talk. Almost as if she found it a waste of oxygen. It wasn't like he expected what Sasuke got, but he did not even get a nod. There was barely an indication, past that stare down, from her that she thought he was alive. It was like he was invisible; it was like he was insignificant. It was like he was being ignored.

If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was being ignored. _(This bitch has declared war! I'm gonna go nuclear on her stupid ass.)_

**

* * *

Hinata's choice according to Reviews:**

**Naruto: 2**

**Sasuke: 2**

**Kiba: 1**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Harem: 1**

**Vote again please! I would like to know who you want Hinata to be paired up with. Or if you even want her to remain single or in a harem! Just let me know! Believe it or not, it'll have an influence on the chapters I'm writing. Just make sure to keep an open mind on the characters. They are not the same characters as in the manga and anime. Their environment and past is different.**

**Also, let me know any songs that you like, I might add them in a chapter. Especially let me know about songs from musicals.**

**Read and Review please! It means a lot.**

**-Ramen**


	4. Day 1: Teacher's Joy

**Hey guys! How's it's hanging? I'm so behind on my studies! But this chapter was begging to be typed!**

**Thank you BlackElement7 for beta-ing! You are SOOO awesome! It goes without saying that you are significant part of this story. Otherwise, this updates would probably never happen or happen really slowly.**

**

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**1) BellaLuz64: thank you so much because you gave me a lot of songs to think about as well as musicals to research up on! You are the only person to do that, so major props to you!**

**2) Hatake Megumi: You're first line in your review made me crack a smile and laugh. I sincerely enjoyed your review.**

**3) the point: You always give me a lot to think about for the romantic pairings. Plus, you make me smile **

**

* * *

Playlist: There's no song in this chapter. So play what you love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.**

_

* * *

DAY ONE: Teacher's Joy. The Legacy of Glee_

* * *

Kakashi practically sped along the corridors, slowing down only when students were in view _(after all, it wouldn't look good if a teacher ran down the halls but a student could not)_.

Kakashi flew by the secretary despite her best attempts to stop him _(which weren't good at all, considering she was one of the many fangirls)_.

Danzo looked up when he heard the door slam open. He scowled in annoyance in the face of Kakashi's joyful expression. "Kakashi-sensei. This is highly inappropriate and - "

"Is it true?" Kakashi leaned over the seated principal, barely containing his excitement. "Did that snake Kabuto transfer?"

Danzo glowered up at Kakashi. "Sit down." His tone brooked no argument. It was only once he was seated that Danzo nodded his agreement. "Kabuto-sensei did transfer to Oro High as a favour to his uncle."

Kakashi nodded like a little boy at Christmas. "So, what happens to Glee?"

Danzo scowled, "Glee will be disbanded as it wasn't going well to being with."

Frowning, Kakashi argued. "But the Glee team has been to Regionals quite a few times."

"Yes, but they have not been to Nationals since - "

Kakashi interrupted. "-Since my teacher. Seeing as I'm one of the last students from her supreme reign, who better to teach the Glee club to win?" Kakashi believed the best part of Glee was having fun and giving it your all. He knew winning wasn't everything but to please Danzo, he would pretend that it was. After all, the only thing Danzo cared about was being the best.

Danzo's eyebrows furrowed. Kakashi knew he was contemplating it. "There are a few problems with that. We need a minimum of twelve people, and out of that original Glee club, Kabuto took _eight_ students with him when he transferred to Oro High. Plus, the piano teacher. It's gonna take me at least a few months to find another good enough. I should be able to find one in time for Sectionals, but can you find eight other students who can sing amazingly in a school that despises the arts?"

Kakashi could see Danzo's point. This school focused mainly on academics and sports. Arts were pushed back and Glee was one of the least favourite clubs in the arts faculty. It had been that way since his teacher retired to be with her family. But for Kakashi, one of the main reasons why he chose to teach was because of his teacher. The one reason he chose to teach at Roots High was not because it was an amazing school but to show the students what he learnt here in Glee. He wanted to bring Glee back.

Which is why he said with confidence in his eyes, "I can."

* * *

Rin's eye twitched as she saw her pens were crooked. She straightened them very carefully with a ruler before placing her ruler back in its spot. She cautiously swung her chair ninety degrees to the right before getting up to admire her clean desktop. She brushed out the wrinkles in her black and white skirt suit before contemplating going to the bathroom.

Before she could even move, the door swung violently open, causing her neat pile of papers to practically explode and flutter to the ground. She tensed up in panic at the mess.

Rin squeaked as she felt a body collide with her lower half. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, just above her butt. Half a face was pressed against her _(is there no other word that I can use to describe it?) _crotch. She could feel her face turn red, but she relaxed as she stroked that person's hair.

There was only one person who defied her rule of no touching.

"RIN-CHAN!" Kakashi whined as he nuzzled his face against her, causing more blood to rush to her head and her knees to buckle. She fell into the chair behind her. _(Thank goodness the chair was directly behind me. He'd never let it down if I fell onto the floor. The fact that I fell is embarrassing enough!)_

"What is it, Hatake-sensei?" Rin asked calmly, despite her nails digging into the arms of her chair. Her eyes swept over to the windows of her office before darting back in embarrassment. _(The students are laughing! They are stopping to point and laugh. Oh kami-sama, the crowd is getting bigger)_ "Hatake-sensei, you need to get up and sit down on my chair. The students are watching."

"Oh?" Kakashi peered up from his nuzzling. "So, you're saying this would be okay along as there aren't any students around?" He grinned cheekily.

Rin reddened like a tomato. "That!... What!... **Hatake-sensei! **Don't twist my words."

"Call me Kakashi, Rin-chan. You know you want to," Kakashi murmured as he continued to nuzzle his face against her.

Rin gave off a pained expression. _(Stop playing with me…)_ "Kakashi-sensei, please sit down," she said quietly.

Kakashi gave her one last squeeze before getting up. He shooed away the students at the windows, who were whistling and gesturing with crude body language. He sat down as he watched them leave.

Rin, who was now free, started picking up her papers and readjusting them, before placing a paperweight on top of her pile. "So Hatake-sensei, what's the matter?"

"How quick you are to revert back to my last name, Rin-chan," Kakashi drawled as he slouched back in the chair, watching her avoid his eyes. "Everyone else calls me Kakashi. Why can't you, all things considered?" Kakashi watched as her hands clenched harder.

"It is because of those things considered," she quietly replied. "Now, do you have good or bad news for me, Hatake-sensei?" She asked more loudly with a small, forced smile on her face.

Kakashi smirked, unable to hold back any longer. "I'm in charge of Glee." Kakashi smiled as he saw a genuine smile light up Rin's face. "Kabuto transferred. Considering who my mentor was, Danzo's given me the slot. Only problem is that I have to get eight new members and a piano player. I'm planning to hold auditions, but do you have any idea of which student to start with?"

Rin chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't already thought of him."

* * *

"Alright! Welcome to the auditions for Roots High's Glee club. Thank you for showing up."

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei? There's no need for the fake smile. The only people who showed up for the audition were the original four. We're just as discouraged." Tenten was a third year student here who loved playing sports. If you wanted to stereotype her, she was a tomboy. She wore cargo pants with sneakers and a form-fitting tank top. She joined Glee because her mom begged her and frankly, she only enjoyed it because of the people who were beside her. Before, Kabuto ran a tight but fun-sucking ship. Tenten only hoped that this teacher would be better then the previous.

"Um. Kakashi-sensei? I-I agree with Tenten-chan." Matsuri was a shy, polite girl. She only stuttered under the most extreme conditions. She would be one of the girly girls but she did not have a lot of self-confidence. So instead of mini skirts, she wore knee length skirts or jeans. Instead of wearing tank tops and low cuts blouses, she wore turtlenecks or loose shirts with cute slogans.

Kakashi sighed as his whole body slouched. "Sorry guys. I was trying to stay upbeat." His eyes narrowed. "Hey, there are supposed to be four. Why are there only three students here? Please don't tell me he dropped out already?"

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei? Shikamaru-kun is on his way. He must be late because he was assigned to show the transfer student around by his homeroom teacher, Kurenai-sensei. Apparently, they have a lot of classes together." Chouji was a super nice guy with bad luck. He had been bound to a wheelchair since his elementary school days. Nobody knew how he had lost the use of his legs, except those closest to him. Unlike the rest of his family, Chouji was of a slimmer build.

The doors slammed open. "Troublesome. I'm sorry I'm late. Gai-sensei kept us over the clock." Shikamaru had a lanky build with nice firm arms. He wore loose cargo pants and a hoodie shirt with a kangaroo pouch. He had one hand holding down his messenger bag to keep it from bouncing too much as he jogged down the stairs. His other hand held onto the flustered transfer student.

Even though Kakashi knew it was the truth, he couldn't help but make fun of them. "Are you sure Shikamaru-kun? Maybe you just wanted to spend some quality time with your girlfriend. After all, look at how messed up your clothes are and how much you're panting." Kakashi smirked as he nudged his head towards their linked hands.

Shikamaru removed his hand while the transfer student blushed bright red. "Ah, don't be troublesome Kakashi-sensei. I know Chouji probably already told you that I'm showing her around." He turned towards his lackey. "Listen up, this is Kakashi-sensei. He teaches English and Legal Studies. He is also now apparently the supervisor of the Glee Club. This three plus me are the original members of the Glee club: Tenten, Matsuri and Chouji."

"Guys," Shikamaru turned back to the Glee club. "This is Harade Hinata. She's the new transfer."

Harade-san bowed. "Please call me Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Kakashi bowed along with the other three students. "Welcome, Hinata-san. I wish we had a piano man so that at least you could see the original four perform for you. Though they didn't perform as much as the other eight, they were still amazing to watch."

"WHAT? We DON'T HAVE A PIANO MAN?" Tenten stomped her foot in frustration.

"Kabuto took that guy with him when he transferred."

"Umm…It's strange how many people Danzo let Kabuto take when he was transferring. Usually Danzo wouldn't let anything go."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as Shikamaru's words registered. He has a point and Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine. _(There's something I'm missing)._

"If you like, I could play piano for you until you find someone else? I've been playing since childhood."

Kakashi grinned. _(At least that's one problem solved!)_ "If you would please then, Hinata-san!"

**

* * *

Hinata's Choice According to the Reviews:**

**Naruto: 4**

**Sasuke: 12**

**Kiba: 1**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Harem: 5**

**Single: 1 **

**Sasuke and Naruto: 2**

**

* * *

WOW! So, Sasuke is in the lead at the moment! Interesting… And a couple people have suggested the idea of SasuHinaNaru, so that's also an option up for grabs.**

**There's one thing I have to make clear though. Harem. Someone once told me it's not like a giant orgy (their words not mine, though it made me laugh), it just means that at least 3 people have a crush on the same person, but at the end of the story, that person picks who s/he wants to be with. So technically, this story is already a harem. There are at least 3 people who I'm considering Hinata with. So, if you continue picking harem, it basically means that you want an open ending – where her choice is not said.**

**Same with the SasuHinaNaru option. I will make it obvious that she has feelings for both, but the ending doesn't show her choose one. But rather that they are continuing to win her affections. **

**It's kind of hard to do a harem in a modern setting (like 'the point' mentioned in her review to me) as well as a threesome. So, this is really the closest way I can do it that would make it realistic to the setting of the story. I'm sorry.**

**I really enjoyed your reviews! It was fun reading your thoughts and comments. So please keep reviewing! **

**-Ramen**


	5. Auditions: The Original Four

**Hey guys, I wanted to update earlier but school was a little rough with me. Sorry that this is a shorter chapter. But the next chapter will be longer!**

**Endless thanks to BlackElement7 for beta-ing another chapter for me. And so quickly too! You're amazing! Seriously, I'm sending you a virtual hug.**

**

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

**1) BellaLuz64: You gave me a ridiculous long review with TONS of artists. I thank you for that. It meant a lot that you weren't lazy and actually went through the genres and came up with artists for them.**

**2) the point: I love hearing your thoughts about each chapter. You manage to catch the little things that I drop and I can tell you get excited, which makes me even more eager to update!**

**

* * *

Playlist: Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**Airplanes by B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams**

_***Like a G6 by Far East Movement**_

_***Yeah by Usher**_

**(That last two should be played for sure because actions by characters are done with that song playing. The other two songs are just sort of mentioned.)**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.**

* * *

_AUDITIONS: The Original Four. Bound by the Love of Music._

* * *

Hinata finished the last notes for the song Airplanes. Tenten and Chouji decided to sing that song together. Hinata smiled as she considered the voices that had just performed.

Matsuri had sung Taylor Swift's song Invisible. She was a natural soprano. Though she had a good range, she had a quiet power in her voice. She wouldn't be able to belt out those powerful notes like a diva did, but her voice had an innocence to it that many other voices did not have. She sang very well, though there were still some notes where she fell flat a little, especially the very high notes. But that could be fixed with some more training.

Tenten wasn't confident about singing. She wouldn't look out into the audience when she sang; instead, her eye contact wandered. But as soon as Chouji started singing, she could look into the crowd at Kakashi or Matsuri or Shikamaru. It seemed she enjoyed being in the background for singing at least. That must be why she chose to do a duet with Chouji where she would have limited lines. It was a shame, though, because she had a good voice with a decent range. She was somewhere between an alto and a mezzo-soprano. She fell flat occasionally, but considering the fact that she must have only been singing as background, she still sang really well. She also danced a bit while Chouji sung. Hinata could easily recognize the fluidity in her movements. She either has obviously danced a lot or is very athletic.

Chouji had a more of a R&B voice, which was surprising. He was a definite baritone. He rapped for the song but Hinata notice he was probably more comfortable with singing. He had the tendency to drag out his words like a person would in a song instead of speaking the words quickly in a chop-chop manner like in a rap. The song was still very well performed, like the others.

Hinata smiled. So far, this Glee group had some interesting voices.

"Amazing, guys. You really nailed it, but Tenten, I hope I can make you comfortable with the stage. You too, Matsuri," Kakashi called over his shoulder. "Chouji, did Kabuto make you stick to rapping?" Chouji nodded. "Hmm, that would explain why whenever I heard you on stage, it was for a rap part. It's not to say that you don't rap well, but I'd like to give you some songs to sing. I think you have a good voice for a particular genre of music."

Hinata's smile widened. She was glad that they had a teacher with an ear for music. That was hard to find. Plus, he delivered his criticisms in a really nice way that encouraged the students.

"Shikamaru? Do you have anything you'd like to perform?" Kakashi called behind him. Shikamaru and Matsuri were sitting behind Kakashi in the auditorium. Shikamaru was slouched in his seat with his face balanced on top of his interlaced fingers.

"He's in his thinking pose," Hinata heard Chouji say aloud. _(Thinking pose?)_

Shikamaru opened his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, I'm ready. Hinata, you don't need to play piano."

"I see. Are you going to need another instrument played?"

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose as he walked up to the stage, where Hinata remained seated. "Just how many do you play? But, no. I'm using my iPod; I have tracks."

Hinata furrowed her brow. "With the voices removed? That's near to impossible, Shikamaru-kun."

"Yes, but it's not impossible, so it's still possible," Shikamaru teased as he plugged in his portable iPod stereo before snapping his iPod in. "But I'm not singing today, Hinata-san. Kakashi-sensei, sorry, but my throat hurts too much today. So I'll be dancing for you instead." Shikamaru found his song and pressed play.

Like a G6 came blasts out of the speakers. Shikamaru smirked and tossed his messenger bag at the surprised Hinata. Shikamaru, having come straight from gym, was still warmed up, and as soon as the main beat started, he moved.

And boy did he move! He did some light break dancing; there were no spins on the head, but Shikamaru did the basic foot movements and at one point, he did this crazy move. His body was parallel with the floor, his calves and feet were pointing in the air, and this was supported basically by his hands, as his arms were tucked into his ribs at a 90 degree angle. Then he basically bounced up and down on his hands while his body shuffled as if he were moving forward. _(No wonder Shikamaru has such toned arms. Seems like he is one of the serious dancers in the team.)_ From there, he could then push his body upwards into a handstand, and he bounced on one or both hands while his feet would shoot into random angles.

He also did some awesome pop and lock dancing. But it wasn't always stiff like some people did it. Sometimes, it seemed like he was water, moving fluidly from one move to another. Hinata was bewildered. _(Who knew this lazy guy could move like that?)_ He could ease into flowing movements that made it look like he didn't have bones!

Then Shikamaru clicked the remote in his hand, and the song changed to Yeah by Usher.

Hinata's jaw dropped slightly. Shikamaru started using some moves that she had only seen in those club scenes in the movies. His whole body moved so suggestively that she blushed.

But he also incorporated some classical Michael Jackson, like the moonwalk, crotch grab, hip thrusting, etc. _(Fitting, considering Usher's inspiration for his dance moves come from the King of Pop…)_

"Woohoo!" Hinata looked over and saw that Tenten and Matsuri were dancing in the aisles _(Matsuri is even shy to dance)_ and Chouji was dancing in his wheelchair. Even Kakashi-sensei was bouncing and moving around in his chair.

"Hinata."

She turned back to Shikamaru, eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me."

She blinked, clearly startled.

"You're crazy!" she giggled. But she bit her lip. _(I really do want to dance. How long has it been since I've really danced? And his moves do look interesting to try.)_

She chuckled to herself as she dumped Shikamaru's bag and hers beside the piano. "Wooo! Go Hinata!" Tenten cried.

Hinata was still shaking her head in amazement as she walked behind Shikamaru. He raised his eyebrow but kept dancing.

Hinata started to copy Shikamaru. Every move he did, she attempted a few seconds later. She made sure, though, to keep with the beat of the song. "Damn girl! Hinata's got some major moves!" Tenten cried out again.

Hinata laughed out loud as she roughly copied some pop and lock. She was surprised with herself. She rarely opened up with people, yet with Shikamaru and Chouji, Tenten, Matsuri and Kakashi-sensei, she found it okay to let down her guard a bit.

"Wow! This Glee club is _so_ winning Nationals!" cried Kakashi as he tossed the clipboard down, laughing.

Hinata smiled in agreement as she copied Shikamaru's moonwalk.

She'd found a place where she could belong.

* * *

"Naruto-san, can I see you after class?"

Naruto pounded Sasuke's back in goodbye as he walked over to teacher's desk.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei? Was there something wrong with my essay?"

"Nope, it was well done. Actually, I have a request of you." Kakashi leaned against his desk, maintaining eye contact. "Join Glee club."

Naruto scoffed. "Social suicide. Glee club hasn't been popular - "

"Since your mom was the teacher," Kakashi finished.

Naruto looked down and clenched his jaw. He hated when his parents were brought up. Even more so when it was done to guilt him into something. "Don't try to guilt me into that shit-ass club of yours!"

"Language, Naruto," Kakashi reminded him strictly. "I don't mean to guilt you into anything. I'm not saying that I can make this club what your mother made it, either. Kushina-sensei was one of a kind. But I hope that, as someone who learnt from her, I can bring it back even just a little. I asked you to join, not because it would make the club popular. Not because Kushina-sensei was the greatest Glee teacher in history. Not because you are your mother's son. But because you like to sing. I remember that from whenever I came over."

"That was before they—!" Naruto huffed and remained silent, too angry to continue. He clenched his fists tighter.

"I know." Kakashi closed his eyes in remembrance of his teacher and her husband. "I could not sing even in my head, for 2 years. Do you know why suddenly I could?"

Naruto kept quiet.

"I was looking through my yearbooks and I saw what Kushina-sensei wrote in my senior year. She wrote: 'Never stop singing. Music is balm for the soul.' " Kakashi smiled and looked into Naruto's eyes. "She was right. I sing now, to keep her memory alive, because every time I sing, I hear her praises, see her smiles. To me, not singing was the greatest insult to the teacher who had tried to spread the joy of music."

Naruto's eyes soften to show his pain. "I'll think about it."

Kakashi smiled faintly. "That's all I ask."

* * *

**Hinata's Choice According to the Reviews:**

**Naruto: 17**

**Sasuke: 15**

**Kiba: 1**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Harem: 5**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 3**

**Single: 1**

**

* * *

WOW! Naruto made one hell of a comeback!**

**There is something BellaLuz64 mentioned that I would like to clear up. She didn't want me to do a harem because there are other girls there and a harem would leave no love for them.**

**The reason I wanted the readers' opinion for Hinata's romance is because I haven't quite figured it out. That being said, it's not like I plan to leave the other girls alone. I have their romances planned out. So don't worry about them.**

**Also, Hinata is more of the catalyst then she is the main character.**

**I loved your reviews! Please comment again and vote as well!**

**-Ramen**


	6. Day 1: After School Special

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! This was entirely my fault. I'm sincerely sorry.**

**BlackElement7 – you are the best. Thank you again.  
**

**

* * *

THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATION:**

**the point – because you put effort into what you think about the story. I love reading about your thoughts and what you think about the characters and the plot as story continues. **

**BellaLuz64 – because of the endless songs and artists you manage to provide me with each chapter. It makes my head spin…**

**

* * *

Playlist:**

"**Don't Stop Believing" by Journey**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.**

_

* * *

Monday After School: Dealing with the Drama_

* * *

"I'll be home later," Naruto spoke into the phone while Sasuke drove. "Yeah, I'll eat… No, don't worry about dinner… No need to wait up… Yeah, I think I need to do this… Goodnight." Naruto hung up and let his head fall back.

"You sure about this, man?" Sasuke asked, peering over at his friend.

"Yeah, I should stop running from them."

"But are you ready?" Sasuke asked, concerned at how his friend was pushing himself. "You never step foot in there. Why now?"

"What that pain in the ass said hit a chord. I don't think I'll ever be ready, but like a band-aid, right?" Naruto asked, not looking over in fear of his friend seeing the unshed tears.

"Okay. I'll wait out here. Take as long as you need." Sasuke pulled up to a soft yellow two-store house with a one-car garage.

"The grass is cut…" Sasuke murmured with confusion.

"Someone's paid to come every 2 weeks and maintain the outside," Naruto stated as he kept sitting down, not even bothering to look up.

Sasuke looked across at his friend. He didn't want to say anything, knowing that his words would be useless in this situation—especially seeing, as he knew the bare minimum of the situation. Naruto never did open up about his parents. But then again, Sasuke didn't open up about that sort of painful stuff either.

Stunting his sigh, he killed the engine and turned on the radio.

"_**Just a small town girl,**_

_**Leaving in a lonely world.**_

_**She took the midnight train going anywhere.**_

_**Just a city boy,**_

_**Born and raised in south Detroit.**_

_**He took the midnight train going anywhere."**_

Naruto looked across at the radio. _(Damn... Alright, I get it, Okaa-san. Otou-san. It's time.)_

Sighing, he stepped out of the car. He ignored his friend's silent stare and only listened to the radio. He fished out the key that hung on the chain around his neck and stared at it for what seemed like forever.

"_**Don't stop believing!**_

_**Hold on to that feeling.**_

_**Street light people.**_

_**Don't stop believing!**_

_**Hold on to that feeling.**_

_**Street light people.**_

_**Don't stop!"**_

He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

"No matter how you look at it – it's a mismatch. I can understand how someone like him became Student Body President. But the other guys? There's no way President should have chosen them to run along with him. It just doesn't make sense! Especially making that green freak-!"

Appearing silently and swiftly, Shino glared at the two students, who quickly scampered off.

"Shino-kun. You didn't have to do that. They were just saying what everyone else thinks aloud."

"I chose to do that, senpai. They are being unfair to you." Shino frowned as he and his senpai continued to walk to the student council room. _(How can they judge you? You work so hard for everyone.)_

"They were also being very unfair to you, Shino-kun! They believe that you don't make a good secretary, but you're one of the best that Roots has ever had, even according our principal," senpai said, "yet you only got angry at the end."

Shino shook his head in disagreement as he held open the door for his senpai to walk in. "I'm used to it. Everyone judging me because my family's work is connected with bugs. I'm just happy that I've found a place and people that accept me for me."

"Did you ever think that it might be the same for me?"

Shino faltered. "Senpai…"

Senpai smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, back then I tried so hard to be acknowledged. I would work so hard, but people just thought that I was a freak. I would always wonder what was wrong with me. There had to be something wrong with me if everyone thought so. After all, that many people…"

Shino frowned. "Being hard-working is not something to be looked down upon."

He chuckled in response. "I know that now, Shino-kun. But back in middle school, I didn't. It was only once I got president-kun's acknowledgement that I realized that sometimes, people fear what they don't understand."

Shino remained silent.

"It's easier to mock something or someone who tries to meet your approval, especially when you don't understand them. Back then, it hurt. But do you know what president-kun said when he first approached me?"

"No, senpai." Shino had always wondered how those two got together. They didn't run in the same circles, after all.

"He said, 'no one else will be good enough. I need someone who knows how to work hard and never give up.' And suddenly no other opinion was needed because he was the first person to actually try to understand me."

Shino smiled. "He does have a knack for finding the best people for the job. I cannot think of a better person to be Vice President of the Student Body, Lee-senpai."

Lee smiled as he tipped his head forward in acknowledgement. "Same to you, Shino-kun!"

* * *

Tenten noisily slurped her cherry slushi. "So whadda guys think?"

Shikamaru was leaning his head against his hand as he sucked on his blue slushi. "Bout what?"

Chouji similarly looked confused as he gulped down his grape slushi.

The three original glee members had decided to hit the mall to hang out. Though none of them were fans of shopping, all three did enjoy the arcade and food.

Tenten slammed down her slushi impatiently. "About glee, duh!"

"What about glee, Tenten-chan?" Chouji asked as he tried to placate the tomboy.

"Well," Tenten started, flustered, as the thought really occurred to her. "Do you think we'll get any more team members? Do you really think anyone will join the club? After all, people think it's a club for losers. What happens if we don't get enough members?"

Shikamaru sighed as he chewed on the straw. "If we don't have enough, we'll be disbanded. There's no way Danzo would keep us then."

A solemn silence settled upon the three.

"No way…" Tenten murmured.

"What's wrong Tenten-chan?" Chouji asked, concerned. "You're still involved with tennis and track. It's not like you'll be forced to join another club… unlike Shikamaru here, who is only in glee and will be forced to join another club if it does disband."

Tenten bit her lip but remained silent. _(I can't tell them that glee is the only team activity that I have…)_

Despite being on both the tennis and track teams, Tenten didn't have to go to any practices. Though many believed it was because she was so much better then the others anyways, that it was a waste of time for her. In reality, it was because the other members of the club hated her so much that the supervisor teacher had asked her only to show up for competitions. Tenten had agreed because, despite trying to get along with the girls for a couple of months, any attempt she made was met with increasing hostility.

_(Che!) _Tenten pouted. _(It's not fair… They're so mean just because I'm not one of those annoying girly girls. Like I wanna go around squealing about guys 24/7! … Whoever said that girls are sweet and innocent has never seen a girl go evil before…)_

_(…Plus, without Glee, I wouldn't have a reason to hang out with these guys anymore. We're friends because of that club…I don't want to lose these guys. I don't really have anyone else…)_

Shikamaru must have been reading her mind because out of the blue, he said, "It doesn't matter. Even without glee, we can all meet up together like this and hang out."

Tenten blushed as Chouji continued, "that's true. We may have met because of glee, but our friendship is not solely based on that."

_(This is why I like guys better than girls… They are so much easier to get along with. No drama…)_

Flustered but happy, Tenten persisted, "Then what do you think about Kakashi-sensei and Hinata?"

"Both are very knowledgeable about music," Chouji nodded sagely to himself.

"Eh? What makes you think that? I can understand Kakashi-sensei, because his criticisms were spot on, but just because she knows how to play piano doesn't mean that Hinata knows music." Tenten was curious, because she didn't see it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard, was the lead in glee when Kushina-sensei taught it," Chouji continued.

Tenten choked. "No way! He was part of _that_ glee team! The last one to reach Nationals!"

"Yup!"

"Wow," Tenten said. "We just might have a chance, then, if we get enough members."

"We only need seven more," Shikamaru said lazily as he continued to slowly suck his slushi.

"Eight, idiot! We need twelve to compete! We only have us three and Matsuri-chan," Tenten interjected.

"Hinata-san doesn't count, Shikamaru-kun. She's just playing piano for us," Chouji interrupted knowingly. They have been best friends since birth, after all.

Shikamaru sighed as he straightened up. "No, Kakashi-sensei will make Hinata part of the club."

"How can you be so certain? Hinata won't want to be in a team where everyone is picked on," Tenten questioned.

Shikamaru huffed, annoyed that the others didn't believe him. "Hinata-chan already volunteered to play piano for us. If she cared about popularity, she wouldn't have done that."

Chouji hummed in agreement. "That's true. Plus, you were telling us earlier about how she insulted both Karin-san and Ino-san in first period alone."

"Yeah," Shikamaru paused as he sipped his slushi. "Plus, she _is_ musical. Kakashi-sensei noticed it, too."

"Noticed what? How do you know?" Tenten asked again, confused.

"Hinata can play piano, and while that doesn't automatically mean she's musically talented, it does mean she has talent with music, if she can play a piece practically perfectly the first time after receiving the sheet music."

Tenten and Chouji paused in realization.

"Yeah. Hinata played both pieces during the glee auditions almost perfectly. She didn't falter once. Even when she made a mistake, she would play through. Most newbie piano players falter once. It takes a long time to reach that level of confidence. Plus, she hinted at being able to play multiple instruments when it was my turn, not to mention her dancing ability."

Tenten interrupted again. "But she was just copying your dance steps."

"Ah! I get it," Chouji exclaimed. "It's like her playing piano. Even though she copied the movements, they were spot on."

"Well," Shikamaru said. "They weren't perfect, but they were still really good. Her body would perform my dance step seconds after I did them while her mind was already watching my body for the next steps. That takes major skill and a background in dance."

"Woah! Our glee club is going to kick ass!" Tenten exclaimed as she jumped up with a fist pump.

"But first, we need seven more members."

"Don't be a buzzkill, Shikamaru-kun," Chouji whispered as Tenten continued to celebrate, ignorant to the whispers between childhood friends.

**

* * *

Hinata's Choice According to Reviewers:**

**Sasuke: 22**

**Naruto: 26**

**Kiba: 1**

**Shikamaru: 3**

**Harem: 5**

**Single: 1**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 3**

**

* * *

So, I'm getting the picture that you guys really like Naruto or Sasuke, huh? Lol – what a response guys! And look – Shikamaru got two more votes as well. Keep on voting please!**

**A couple of the readers were really surprised by some of my characters – like Shikamaru dancing. It's mostly because their history is different. For example, my version Kakashi is not late. If he is, it's by a few minutes not hours, because I'm pretty sure Danzo would fire his ass asap. But more importantly, he is NOT a ninja, his father did NOT become hated by his friends and commit suicide and Obito did NOT die for him. Those are the turning point moments that made Kakashi who he is. But that doesn't happen in this story. But some other stuff has happened to him though…**

**That's why I want you to keep an open mind when reading about the couples. **

**I'm sorry this chapter was more of a filler chapter. Most readers seem to hate fillers but I always loved them because they give a little insight to the characters.**

**Please read and Review! **

**Thanks!**

**-Ramen**


	7. Day 2: Tuesday Troubles

**NOW RELOADED WITH NARUTO'S CORRECT LAST NAME! **

* * *

**Whoops? Sorry – meant to update earlier. Unfortunately, reality has been taking up a lot of time, leaving none for my fantasy.**

* * *

**BlackElement 7 – you are an angel for putting up with my crappy grammar!**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATION:**

**TO EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY REVIEWERS except Regina a.k.a. "Sakura Uchiha"! (see bottom author's note if you want to know why)**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**None for this chapter – so put what you are loving at the moment.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Naruto**

* * *

_Day 2: Tuesday Troubles. Enemies and Allies_

* * *

Naruto leaned against his locker that morning, his arms crossed against his chest. One foot was straight out while the other bent at the knee. He may have looked the picture of relaxation, but Naruto was waiting.

"Hey, stranger!" Sakura leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Hmm?" Naruto murmured. "I didn't see you come in. You feeling better, babe?" He wrapped one arm around her small waist and gently pulled her into his embrace.

Sakura hummed happily. "Yeah. 24-hour bug finished last night. Urgh. I hate being sick. Soo?" She ran her hands in his jacket and up his back, feeling him up along the way. "What did I miss yesterday?"

Naruto stiffen involuntarily. "A newbie."

"Oh?" Naruto felt the switch instantly. His girlfriend went into Queen Bitch mode. _(Damn, I barely got to hold her. Sometimes I hate this mode of hers)_ She pulled back. "Which?"

He let go of her, allowing her to escape his grasp. "Bottom definitely. She insulted Ino and Karin in the first five minutes of her being here. I'm surprised Ino hasn't bitched about it to you."

Sakura pulled out her pink blackberry, causing Naruto to mental roll his eyes. _(Overkill much?)_ "Rentals took this away when I got sick; all I did was text, apparently. Just got it back in the car ride here."

"Surprised you didn't open it immediately."

"Cha! I know, right?" Sakura's eyes were glued to her phone, though, as she scrolled through her texts and emails. Her eyebrow arched daintily. "I don't know if she is an idiot or if she's just got guts."

"Same here. Either way, you can't fight the school system." Naruto nudged his head out into the halls. "Do you see it?"

Sakura's eyes swept over the halls critically. "Overkill much? Karin's pissed that much?"

Naruto's eyes darted to her quickly to her. "You sure it's not Ino?"

Sakura scoffed lightly. "_Naru-chan, _you know Ino fights her own battles. Karin's the one who likes to show off her supposed power."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He hated that name. She only used it when she thought he was an idiot but was too nice to say anything. "You mean the power of the slut?"

Sakura smirked. "There's no way she can command my girls, after all."

Just then a hockey player ran in and whistled. He darted into the nearby closet.

Naruto smirked. "Finally, she's here."

Sakura pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to play in his hair. "It's so hot how you want to see her destruction. You're not usually like this," she purred into his ear.

"She's different," Naruto replied without a thought. He just kept staring at the door… waiting to see the humiliation that girl would face.

Through the frosted glass, they could see a figure opening the first sets of doors. She had her hood up and was wearing pants.

Naruto frowned. _(Something's off.)_

"NOW!" Karin's crazed voice sounded out.

The jocks rushed out, each with a slushie of a different flavor. Just as Harade Hinata opened the door and stepped a few feet inside, she got slushied.

It was probably the largest rainbow-coloured slushie attack ever on a single student.

"Ha!" Karin stepped up, standing beside the jocks. "That should teach you, Harade. Know your place. The _bottom_."

One pale hand reached up and wiped off the slush from the face in one violent motion.

Naruto cringed. _(Shit.)_

"Hyuuga Neji," Karin registered fearfully.

She and the jocks beside her were stunned motionlessly for at least a minute. In that one minute, Neji's eyes swept over every single face.

One scary fact about Hyuuga Neji was that he had photographic memory. As the student body president, he felt he had to know every student. Therefore, he could match every face with a name. Hell, he could even match a body to a name using recent enough photographs.

Neji snarled in cruel amusement. "Don't bother running."

* * *

Harade Hinata, the intended victim of the slushie attack, walked in two minutes later.

Startled at the scene presented to her, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Every head turned towards her.

"You BITCH! Where were you two minutes ago?!" Karin screamed out in rage at having been denied her chance at ruining Harade.

Hinata's eyebrows rose at such a random question. "Ummm, tying my laces."

Karin screeched at the simplicity of the answer.

"Shut. Up," Neji hissed. "Namikaze. Haruno," he called out to the startled couple. "Take all of these people into the principal's office. Tell him I'll see him after I clean myself up."

"Ano?" Hinata spoke up. "Wouldn't it be better if you went looking like that? It's evidence, and it's unlikely the principal will be able to avoid the severity of the situation."

Neji turned fully to regard her. "Harade Hinata, was it?"

"Yes. I wish the circumstances of our meeting had be better."

"As do I, Harade-chan." They bowed politely to each other.

"Your statement is correct. I will accompany these," Neji was so furious he just gestured at Karin and her group, "to the principal's office. Uzumaki and Haruno, seeing as you are eyewitnesses, you may also follow. Harade-chan, you will probably be called to the principal's office later to discuss why there was an attempted attack on you."

"I understand. Let us meet again under better conditions, Hyuuga-kun."

"Yes, let us." They bowed again politely to each other before going their separate ways. Harade went to class while the others went to the principal's office.

"Well," Naruto whispered to himself. "At least we know they're not related…"

* * *

"So what happened exactly?" Shikamaru leaned over and asked Hinata while Shizune-sensei had her back to the class.

"I don't understand what you mean, Shikamaru-kun. But please stop talking to me in class. Especially science. You don't understand how little I understand when it comes to science!" Hinata whined, not removing her eyes from the chalkboard.

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose. _(Ahh! So little miss perfect has a weakness…science.)_ "I'll tutor you. But what happened this morning? All I heard was that Karin tried to slushie you but slushied Neji Hyuuga instead."

Hinata sighed and pouted. "I don't understand it myself. I was walking towards the school this morning. Just before I was going to enter, Hyuuga-san stopped me, telling my laces were undone. So while I was tying them, he went ahead of me. Next thing I know, when I walked in, Hyuuga-san was covered in slushie and surrounded by Karin-san and some jocks. Oh! And Uzumaki-san and a girl with pink hair were witness to the apparent attack."

"Hmm…" Shikamaru nodded as he processed the information. _(It's no surprise that Karin tried to pull that on Hinata. I remember how badly Hinata insulted Karin and with such ease too. Of course, Naruto would be there watching. Nothing gets past his eyes, after all. And Sakura's back? She must have been interested in this development.)_

Shikamaru discreetly watched Hinata, who appeared to be more lost then ever with what Shizune-sensei was trying to teach. _(I hope Hinata doesn't do anything more to piss anyone off. If Naruto and Sakura are interested as I suspect they are, they'll soon move themselves to destroy her if no one else succeeds. I just hope Karin and the other jocks don't get suspended, because then the chances of Naruto and Sakura attacking are that much higher. Though if Neji gets his way – which he usually does – then those jocks and Karin are gone from this school for at least two weeks.)_

"Sakura!" Shikamaru's eyes flickered over to where Shizune-sensei was trying to get Sakura's attention from her cell to the chalkboard. "Sakura Haruno, hand over that cellphone right now! There's to be no texting in class!"

"Sensei~!" Sakura pouted prettily as she subtly tucked her cell into her bag. "You know I know this stuff."

"Oh! That's the girl with pink hair," Hinata whispered to Shikamaru.

Sakura was a dangerous person. She was pretty like her namesake but as deadly as a venus-fly trap instead. She had a mind similar to Neji Hyuuga's. While his photographic memory was automated, Sakura only needed to tell herself to remember something and it was processed. She used her mind to get into the top three of the school as well as to rule it. She liked to destroy people who threatened the balance, and she had the perfect allies to do. With Naruto's eyes and Ino's information, Sakura ruled the school with an iron fist. She had power over the students and majority of the teachers were blinded by her good girl façade. Only a few teachers could see past it and even then, it wasn't in their realm of control to do anything to stop her.

"Regardless, don't bring that out again, Haruno-san. You know that's against the policy." Shizune-sensei walked back to class and kept lecturing.

Shikamaru leaned over again. "Psst! Hinata. That's Sakura Haruno. She's Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend and best friend of Ino Yamanaka. She's head cheerleader and in the top three of the school."

"Umm…" Shikamaru watched Hinata's eyes carefully as she gazed over at Sakura. He turned his head and saw Sakura, who felt the gaze, turn back and stare at Hinata. _(Hinata's still staring at her; it's gonna piss Sakura off… Yeah, I hate it when I'm right. Sakura's beginning to glare. She doesn't like it when people don't back down…)_ Shikamaru, from his seat, could see Hinata as she shifted her gaze back with apparent boredom while Sakura silently fumed. _(Ara, Hinata-chan. Do you need to do that with every popular that you meet?)_

"She's…" Hinata murmured while her head was on her palm, "…interesting."

Shikamaru gazed point-blank at Hinata. He shifted his whole body to face her, knowing he wouldn't get in trouble with Shizune-sensei. _(I'm missing something from you, Hinata.)_ Hinata, feeling his gaze, turned her head and smiled at him.

That's when he saw it.

_(She's got eyes like his…but with one important difference)_ Shikamaru smirked back at Hinata before leaning back in his seat. _(Looks like you won't stay out of trouble, Hinata. Looks like you're going to change the natural order, whether you mean to or not. And as troublesome as it is, looks like you've got yourself an ally.)_

Shikamaru groaned silently as he slid forward on his desk to his favourite sleeping position. _(Troublesome… Helping her is gonna take a lot of energy. Might as well start collecting that now…)_

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Hinata asked as she and he walked down the hall to their next class, politics. Well, Hinata walked – Shikamaru was doing a combination of sleepwalking and slouching while dragging his feet. He looked ready to stumble at any moment. _(To think, this was the dance master yesterday…)_ she thought to herself.

Shikamaru yawned loudly. He peered over at Hinata critically. _(Pillow…)_ "I'm sleepy Hinata." Before she could utter a peep, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "Be my pillow."

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun!" Shikamaru smirked as he felt the heat radiating from her. "We're still walking to class!"

"Mmm…So?"

They tumbled into class, where Shikamaru abandoned her to sleep on his desk. _(Finally, let's get some proper shut-eye…)_

"OH MY GOSH! HINATA – umph~!" Shikamaru's eyes snapped opened as he saw Temari and Hinata together. Temari's eyes were wild and bewildered as she stared at Hinata, while Hinata had her hand over Temari's mouth. _(Thank you Hinata-chan! Temari is too loud for naps…)_

Shikamaru watched as Hinata dragged Temari over to a deserted corner and they whispered aggressively. Hinata was doing most of the whispering, as Temari seemed only to interject at occasional moments. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he watched Temari nod at something Hinata whispered before whipping out her phone and texting something to someone. Their whispers seemed to calm down slightly, though they kept conversing.

_(Whatever…)_ Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But just as he was playing with unconsciousness, someone was shaking him awake.

"Shikamaru-kun? This is Temari. I was friends with her and her brothers at my old school in Suna. I only knew them for a year, before they transferred over to Oto High. We lost contact for a while, which is why I didn't know they have been new students at this school since the beginning of the year. Apparently, Temari and her brothers weren't here yesterday because of a family thing."

Shikamaru nodded as he continued to rest his head on the desk. "Hinata, I've known about Temari-san since she's been here longer then you have. She and her brothers are in a band together. The name's a working progress."

Shikamaru didn't have to look up to know that Temari was fuming. Before Hinata came, he was the only one taking upper year courses _(Okaa-san is too troublesome…)_ and he had to debate against Temari for the first assignment. He won, of course, but she wasn't happy. Ever since then, she's been either trying to beat him or ignore him. _(She does put up a better fight then most, though. I would let her beat me, but if she found out that I was letting her win…? It's too troublesome to imagine.)_

"Yeah, Hina-chan. Unfortunately, I've met this lazy bastard!" Temari practically growled out. "The name's only a working progress because of Kankuro! That idiot wants to name us the Puppeteers…"

"Ano, that's not such a bad idea…"

"You're too nice sometimes Hinata," Temari laughed.

Shikamaru mentally groaned. _(Do they have to talk right in front of me? I'm never gonna get any sleep this way!)_

* * *

**Hinata's Choice According to Reviews:**

**Sasuke: 30**

**Naruto: 40**

**Shikamaru: 5**

**Kiba: 1**

**Harem: 8**

**Single: 1**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 3**

* * *

**Cool. Quick question? It seems the three leaders are Naruto, Sasuke and (in the distance) Shikamaru. Would you guys just like alternate endings for each?**

**I'm eliminating some of these options. Kiba is not going to be with Hinata. It's already a harem so that's out. Also, I'm getting rid of the combination of Sasuke and Naruto.**

**I'd like to give my reply to anonymous reviewer: Regina a.k.a. Sakura Uchiha.**

**Here's my reply:**

"**I did not RIG the vote. Count the reviews if you want. Secondly, no one is forcing you to read this fanfic. If you feel that SasuHina is 'THE MOST GAYEST COUPLE EVER' – then don't read this. Simple as that. Thirdly, I find that term offensive, you homophobe. Fourthly, at the beginning of this fanfic, I had asked everyone to keep an open mind about the couples. If you couldn't do that, then don't read this. Finally, if you are going to criticize this fic – then BE CONSTRUCTIVE at least."**

**I was really annoyed with this person's review. I understand each of you has their own pairing that they want to see win but NONE of you has EVER bashed any of the other options. I was proud of having awesome reviewers and readers! But then this person's ENTIRE review popped up and it was offensive and irritating. But she made me realize that the rest of you are AMAZING and that I am a LUCKY writer to have people like you guys reading it.**

**Thank you for been respective and supportive.**

**-Ramen**


	8. Day 2: First Glee Meeting

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I was sooo busy with working that even though my beta had sent this to me, I never got a chance to go through it. Weird thing is, though, that I managed to write some of the future chapters instead. **

* * *

**BlackElement7 – you're, once again, sooo amazing to put up with my confusing tenses!**

**This chapter's dedication:**

**Blueberry-Waffles23 : This one was a toughie because 'the point' and 'BellaLuz64' wrote AMAZING reviews (once again) but I felt so touched by Blueberry's understanding of my slow updating.**

**Playlist: Nothing – so listen to whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.**

* * *

_**Here's what you missed on gLee:**_

_**Well, Naruto's missing girlfriend is back and it's Sakura Haruno, whose basically the Queen Bee or rather Queen BeeYATCH! Watch out for the claws there! They've already got their sights on the newbie, Hinata Harade. Poor girl was almost a victim to slushie attack of epic proportions by Sasuke-fangirl, Karin. But Whoops! She slushied Neji Hyuuga instead. Pretty much signed a death warrant the moment he laid his eyes on her. The ironically lazy man whose the best dancer (weird – we know), Shikamaru, is confused by Hinata (who isn't?). But apparently he sees something that the others can't and becomes her 'ally' – whatever that means. The two clicked and have a comfort level that's frankly, adorable. Oh, and Temari appears too! She seems to know Hinata, which adds to the newbie's mystery. And that's what you missed on – gLee!**_

* * *

_Day 2: First Glee Meeting! Doomed from the start?_

* * *

Chouji was the first there for the Glee practice. He even beat Kakashi-sensei.

But to be fair, the teachers always let him out five minutes before class ends so that it was easier for him to get to the next class. _(Less traffic, less bullies trying to push you off the stairs, less rolling over people's feet accidentally)._

_(I wonder if there will be anyone else joining up today. I hope they're nice…)_

Chouji was good at waiting. He had to be; otherwise he'd go insane. Being stuck in a chair all day. Not being able to pace or run. He couldn't jump, couldn't dance, couldn't walk, couldn't run, couldn't even stand.

He couldn't feel his legs. It was like they were not there. Except they were. Whenever he looked down, he felt like he was being mocked – because they were there, but they just didn't work anymore.

Perhaps this was his punishment for taking his legs for granted those first twelve years of his life.

…Those years, he loved to sit… He complained about running.

If Chouji could meet his past self, he'd slap him stupid.

_(Ah! Sad thoughts! Stop it, Chouji! No more of this. You can't do anything at the moment. You just have to wait. You just have to get through one more day. You can't be sad. You can't let him know. He'll just be hurt more…)_

Chouji took calming breaths to force his emotions down – his anger, helplessness and sadness. It would do him no good to let those out.

There's no use crying over spilt milk anyways.

_(Two more minutes, and then the bell will ring. And then any moment, the others will be here.)_

Chouji rolled over to the closet and managed to push it open. He pulled out his trusty old pal and plugged her in.

"Hey there. How are you today?" Chouji murmured towards his favourite P Bass, also known as the Fender Precision Bass.

He quickly tuned up his bass. Most people assume that the bass only has four strings, but some have five and a few six. Chouji, himself, had a five string bass – he loved the extra range that it provided.

He did his usual warm up. First, he started using the thumb style, but he never stayed on that for long because his favourite was picking. If he picked, then he could make the sounds either upbeat or heavy.

He first started playing bass at twelve and he had come a long way, but he still had a lot to master. He was still not good at the palm-muting techniques or the fretting techniques. He could do them, but they were not where he wanted them to be.

"Chouji-kun! You're sounding better and better every time I hear you!" Matsuri's voice exclaimed.

Chouji's head snapped up. Everyone was there; Matsuri, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi-sensei. And they were all looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you all had arrived." Chouji quickly started to pack it away with the help of Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we noticed. You were very focused with your practice, Chouji-san!" Kakashi-sensei teased good-naturally. "My, oh my! This glee team is filled with hidden surprises, aren't they? Too bad Kabuto-sensei didn't capitalize on them."

"Too bad you won't get a chance either, _Kakashi-sensei._" Chouji and the others followed the purring voice.

Leaning seductively against the door frame was the Roots cheerleading coach and history teacher…

"Anko-sensei, what can we do for you?" Kakashi-sensei answered politely.

"Nothing much," Anko-sensei purred as she strolled _(though it seems more like a predator moving towards its prey…) _inside. "What you're doing is fine enough. After all, by the time school ends on Friday, so does your club. Thankfully, the money will go rightfully towards my cheer champions."

The glee club tensed. "What do you mean, Anko-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Anko faked looking surprised before she smirked. "If your glee club doesn't have twelve members by Friday and meet Danzo's approval, then you're disbanded and I get the funds."

"That's not fair!" Tenten blurted out.

"Life's not fair, little girl," Anko-sensei mocked. "Did you really think that Danzo would let you take months and months to try and convince the student body to join this loser club? That's money down the drain, buddy."

Chouji was confused as Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "Thanks for the warning then, Anko-sensei. I'll make sure we have the twelve members by Friday. You've given me plenty of time."

Chouji smiled because with those simple words of reassurance, Kakashi-sensei had calmed everyone in the glee club.

"Don't get cocky, Kakashi-_sensei_," Anko scowled. "It's Tuesday afternoon already. You've only got three days. There's no way you're going to convince this school to join. Thanks in advance for failing." She walked out the same door she came in.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are we going to do?" Tenten asked desperately.

Chouji couldn't help but agree. After Anko's announcement of the lack of time, everyone was feeling down. After all, who'd want to join the least popular club?

"What am I going to do?" Kakashi repeated as he reached into his pocket and took out an eraser. "I'm not planning to let Glee disband. What about you - "

Kakashi-sensei chucked the eraser at the Glee club's second door.

The eraser bounced off the ajar door, before it was opened slightly and a tan hand reached down to pick up the eraser.

"-Naruto?"

Blue eyes glared back determinedly at Kakashi's, even as he tossed the eraser back.

"I have no intention of letting Glee be dissolved either."

* * *

Sakura flipped through the magazine, peering at the articles briefly and looking at the new styles.

"Ino-chan? What do you think about this dress?" Sakura passed over the magazine to the next chair.

"Very cute!" Ino exclaimed. "You should totally get it in that deep red."

"Of course! Red is such a powerful, sexy colour."

"Is that why you're getting your toes painted red?" Ino asked, pointing to Sakura's feet, which were being held by the lady doing her pedicure.

"Yeah," Sakura purred as she leaned back in the massaging chair. "So glad that we don't have cheerleading practice today."

"Good thing Anko-sensei was in a good mood." Ino lifted her foot and peered at the job done so far.

"Hmm," Sakura murmured as she snuggled deeper into the massaging chair. "Do you know why she's was so happy?"

"Forehead, remember who you are talking to. Of course I know." Ino chuckled arrogantly. "She's happy because Glee is on the verge of disbanding and the extra money goes to us cheer ladies."

"Seriously? Glee's disbanding?" Sakura exclaimed, leaning closer to Ino, pushing the lady attending to her hand out of the way. "Finally! That club should have been destroyed a long time ago. Just a stupid club. Everyone must have been insane to ever join that. Show tunes, what a joke."

Ino peered at Sakura with a weird look. "Don't let Naruto-san ever hear that."

Sakura leaned back allowing the lady to continue to coat her fingernails. "Why? It's not like he cares."

"Sakura, don't you know who his mom is?"

Sakura tensed up. Ino was usually a girly gossip or a manipulative bitch. She generally switched between those moods of hers, unless a guy was involved. But Ino rarely was serious. So Sakura immediately felt the difference that Ino was showing. Whatever she was going to tell her was important. "No. I just know his parents are dead."

"His mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She was the Glee teacher that last lead them to win the nationals."

Sakura mulled over this new piece of information. "Hmm. He's never talked much about his family to me. You'd never think he's got such a close connection to that Glee club. He never gives them a second glance."

"Well, he might now."

"What?" Sakura scowled at her best friend. "Don't talk bull, Ino."

"I'm serious, Sakura. He might just join in to save his mom's legacy."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

* * *

"That will be $14.95, sir." The cashier blushingly peered at him. "How will you pay? Cash or credit?"

"Cash. Here's $15, don't bother with the change."

He was anxious to get out of there. He grabbed the flowers; he didn't even know what kind they were except that they were white. He didn't want to deal with that girl. It was easy to realize she was crushing on his looks.

_(Man, being handsome is so hard.)_

That might sound like such a girl thing for him to think about, but he always wondered; did the girl like him for him or just for his looks? Looks won't last forever; he'd eventually have grey hair or maybe even a bald spot. He'd also get wrinkles and be hard of hearing. Nobody thought about it that way. They all just wanted to be beautiful and envied those who had it. Nobody thought about the supercilious feelings that people had towards beauty and how quickly friendship would disappear when troubles started.

Shaking his head, he quickened his steps to the reception desk.

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Uchiha-san. We missed you yesterday."

Sasuke smiled politely. "Hello, Inoue-san. How's the family?" Sasuke felt comfortable talking to this female because she was happily married with kids near his age. So instead of having to worry about whether or not she found him hot, he only had to worry about when she tried to set him up with one of her daughters. But Inoue-san had never tried anything weird in the three years he'd known her.

"Same as always." She laughed a little. "I was surprised that we didn't see you yesterday. You always come."

Sasuke sighed softly, a pain filled smile. "Unfortunately, I had to help my friend out with something really important and it took longer then expected. Almost the whole night."

The nurse nodded understandingly before shuffling a bit. "Well, there was a visitor yesterday."

"What?" Sasuke instantly went on alert.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let them in, but I called your family and clearance was given."

"Let me see the name," Sasuke demanded, panic racing through him.

Inoue-san turned to the counter behind her, picked up one of the biggest binders there was and heaved it onto the counter between them. She started flipping rapidly through the pages before stopping at the visitor log for yesterday.

"Hmm…" Her finger trailed down the numerous names. "Ah ha! Here we go!"

She flipped the book around and showed Sasuke the name.

Relief poured over him like waves. "Oh," he whispered. "That's family."

* * *

**Hinata's Choice according to the Reviews:**

**Naruto – 42**

**Sasuke – 33**

**Shikamaru – 7**

**Kiba – 1**

**Gaara – 1**

**Single – 1**

**Alternate Endings?**

**Yes – 2**

**No – 1**

* * *

**So, you guys really enjoyed Neji being slushied, huh? I loved that too! I laughed so hard when I thought of it. Some of you loved the interaction between Shikamaru and Hinata. I'm glad. Sorry, there's not much drama in this chapter. But you get to learn a little more about each of the characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks,**

**Ramen**


	9. Day 3: Countdown Begins

**I meant to get this out earlier. But there was something missing. So I added a new beginning because I realized this character has been missing in action a bit. This part is needed for their plot to flow smoothly. So sorry about the delay. **

**BlackElement7 – you are awesome! You are sooo quick with my chapters and supportive. You really are an amazing beta. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**esm writer 24 – You really did light up my world when I read your review. The preconceived biases that exist when you're writing using someone else's characters, is hard to deal with. As an author, you constantly worry whether or not the readers are seeing your characters the way you've shaped them or the way they know of them. The fact that I managed to change your mind and that you can see them the way I wanted you too, makes me happy. It makes me feel like I am a good writer and that something I've been working towards. **

* * *

**Playlist: Born for this – Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.**

* * *

_**Here's what you missed on gLee:**_

_**Well, Glee had their first meeting and it was a doozy! They have two days to find SEVEN members for glee aka social suicide! Can you sing impossible? Especially considering as coach, Anko, Ino and Sakura will glad to see it choke on its doe, ray, me's. Seriously, what's up with the cheer people boo-ing glee? But, apparently Kakashi-sensei has a secret weapon and it's…Naruto Namikaze? And poor Rin! She's obviously still tormented about whatever she and Kakashi had in the past. And Kakashi just seems to enjoy tormenting her about it! Yikes! And Sasuke was visiting someone in the hospital with very tight security? Who is it? Do you know? Me neither! Well, that's what you missed on – gLee!**_

* * *

_Day 3: Wednesday 'Hump Day' Morning. Countdown begins._

* * *

"Whose stupid idea was it to wake up at the crack of dawn, again?" slurred a sleepy Shizune.

"Kurenai's. Majority of us are busy after school, so it made sense to her," Rin said as she held her coffee in her hands. She was not a morning person at all. Instead, she preferred the atmosphere that the night would provide for her. So the only thing that could keep her up in the morning was strong, black coffee. No sugar and no milk.

Kakashi thought she was crazy for her habit.

Shizune and Rin were in Starbucks, waiting on their coworkers to arrive. It was their annual 'hump day' breakfast chats. They usually tried to do it afterschool, but since Kurenai's pregnancy, her husband was very overprotective and didn't like her staying out later than needed.

"Urgh – that's because she can't go back to sleep because of the morning sickness, not out of convenience," grumbled Shizune.

"You're usually pretty awake in the morning. Did you go to sleep late, Shizune?" Rin was concerned. Out of their little group, Shizune was one of the morning birds, along with the pregnant Kurenai.

"Genma's fault. He was insatiable last night." Shizune did not even have the energy to blush at her blunt statement. But Rin blushed enough for the both of them.

_(Thank goodness! A change of subject!)_ "Look, Kurenai is here!" They both turned to watch Kurenai being helped out of the car by her husband.

Rin had to fight back the sigh at the unbelievable amount of cuteness in front of her. Asuma was being adorably protective _(though Kurenai would just call him annoying)_ as Kurenai got out of the car. He treated her as if she were a delicate glass figurine, and then proceeded to jump around getting all her stuff so she wouldn't have to move. Rin bit back a laugh as she watched Kurenai smack her husband violently with her handbag, as her patience ran out. She could see her friend gesturing violently to her husband in the universal language to 'leave me alone'. She was practically shoving him back in the car and shooing him away. _(He's probably only leaving because he's worried this much stress would be bad for the baby. Otherwise, I bet he'd be in here lecturing me about the safety of driving back to the school.)_

Shizune and Rin waited patiently as Kurenai ordered her breakfast and walked over.

"Hungry, are we?" Rin grinned. Kurenai had gotten a cheese omelette, a cream cheese bagel, oatmeal, fruit and about four glasses of different types of milk: strawberry, chocolate, soy and skim.

"Considering the fact that I now wake up to vomiting instead of an alarm clock, then yeah. I'm starving!" Kurenai started on her oatmeal first while drinking the strawberry milk. "Where's Anko?" she managed to blurt out in between bites.

"Ah! Speak of the devil," Shizune mumbled after taking a sip of her French vanilla.

"What's up preggars, slut and prude?" Anko greeted like usual, holding her shot of espresso.

Rin hid a grin, just barely. Anko was the type of person where you didn't want to be on her bad side. She was sadistically evil to those she considered enemies. But as a friend, or even an acquaintance, she was hilarious in her blunt manner. She was especially hilarious in the morning after having sex and a shot of espresso, which is exactly what was happening. She had no filter on her mouth at all.

"What's got you so perky this morning? Usually, you needed at least four of those to get you up," Shizune asked, her distain obvious at seeing such a happy person early in the morning.

"Found a nice little silver fox with the stamina of a teen, with his Viagra of course!" Anko licked her lips obscenely, causing a few nearby people to shift awkwardly in their seats.

"How good?" Kurenai asked before chewing on her bagel.

"Eight. You know I don't give out tens easily. Only one person got that perfect score."

Rin didn't notice that Shizune choked on her coffee while Kurenai, whose mouth was stuffed, was making a violent motion for Anko to shut up. She was too busy listening to Anko, she was curious about this perfect ten that she's never heard of. "You gave out a perfect ten? You are ridiculously hard to please? Just who is this guy?"

Kurenai was patting Shizune's back while her motions increased in urgency, her jaw chewing anxiously.

"He was purrrrrfect!" Anko purred in memory. "He was super sexy! He had one of the best bodies I've seen, with the stamina of a teenager but the last effect of a pro. He was creative in bed and up for almost anything. And best thing was that he wasn't looking for any sort of commitment. Just physical sex. We fucked for about a couple months steadily before we decided to dip our toes elsewhere. I wouldn't mind hooking up with Kakashi again if it weren't for his stupid decision to run Glee." Anko shot down the rest of her coffee. "Can I get another one of this?" she yelled out to the waitress.

* * *

The grass crunched underneath his feet as he walked towards the gate.

Pausing, he pushed the gate open. It let out a loud creak that penetrated the silent Konoha cementary.

_(Forgive me. I've forgotten to bring fresh flowers.)_

Neji breathed out slowly. No matter how many times he entered, he always wanted to cry.

_(In. Out. In. Out.)_ Neji exhaled deeply, clearing his mind of his sadness and begging his eyes not to water.

His eyes swept across the cemetery. There were many different tombs spread out across the hill, each for a different person. Some had crosses, angels or just a simple rectangle with a message. There were even some that were unmarked, showing the body of a John Doe.

Regardless, the rows were endless and seemingly went on forever.

_(Countless losses. They may be able to rest in peace, while we suffer with their absence…)_

It was very early in the morning; the sun had barely risen. Most people were just de-tangling themselves from their sheets but Neji made sure to wake up early enough to come here. After all, he hadn't had the chance to come for two days like he usually did.

It was one of the few times when, despite being in the same town, Neji couldn't get a chance to visit their graves.

But he always did make it up to his parents.

_(Though I'm sure you'd both understand…You were both so considerate, after all.)_

The harsh burning behind his eyes hit him like a punch in the gut. Neji had to stop immediately in fear that any sudden movements would dislodge the beginning of the flood of tears.

_(Four years without you. It hasn't reduced the ache in my heart one bit. I miss you, okaa-sama. Otou-sama…)_

Neji stopped at one of the numerous rows, before turning to walk in between a couple of lines of tombs. His critical eyes swept over the tombs, noticing how most of them had not been cleaned recently and only a few had signs of maintenance.

_(That's what ends up happening, after all. Life moves on and most are able to forget the tombs of their loved ones.)_

His eyes darted to the ground, mentally noting that the maintenance people had not cut the grass in this area.

_(Of course, I'm not one of them. How can I forget that perfect life we had? In the span of one year, everything fell apart. It would be unforgettable to any child…)_

Neji stopped abruptly at the sight of his parents' tomb.

Dust was brushed off, and the tomb was cleaned with a wet cloth. Spare leaves were removed from the area. Two white and silver bouquets of what looked to be fresh flowers were at the base of each of his parents' tombs in the vase.

_(Looks like you didn't need fresh flowers, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama…)_

* * *

Naruto quickly splashed water on his face, allowing the sleepiness to evaporate.

He was late.

_(Damn. Sai, Kiba and Sasuke are probably already out there. Shit~!)_

And sure enough, the sight that greeted him as he stepped out of the school was Sasuke running laps around the track, Sai jumping rope and Kiba doing chin-ups using the back of the bleachers.

Naruto eyed Kiba warily for a moment. _(I don't even want to know how that idiot got up there, especially considering how tall the back of the bleachers are…)_

"You're LATE!" screeched Kiba painfully, as he stopped midway though a chin-up.

"Only by 15 minutes!"

It had become a daily routine for these four to meet up early in the morning before school began and work out more to improve their football skills. Most of the others didn't know about the additional training they did. And Naruto wanted to keep it that way. He enjoyed the bonding they would do…

_(What…? Girls paint each other nails and guys work out. So sue me.)_

"Punishment~!" Sasuke sing-songed as he neared the area where the others were, continuing his running.

Naruto could see Sai smirk despite the sweat dripping down his head. "Suicides." Sai's voice showed no sympathy.

Naruto scowled as he listened to Kiba's cackling. "Jackass."

Whenever one of the guys was late to their daily training, the others got to decide his punishment.

_(Technically, suicides are the most useful punishment, but damn if I let them know that!)_

The ability to rapidly change directions in running helped Naruto out more than he wanted to admit out loud.

"You sound like a dead cat," Sai deadpanned in response to Kiba's laughter. Naruto hid his smirk. One of the worst things you could do was compare Kiba to a cat. But then again, Sai always did love to push a guy's buttons.

"SHUT UP, TIGHT ASS!" At Kiba's comeback, Naruto snorted and Sasuke's laughter rang out.

Sai was the offensive's tight end. He basically would either be an offensive linesman or another receiver, depending on the play. That position was a very versatile one. But its name was a joke. It only took Kiba all of two minutes to change 'tight end' to 'tight ass' as Sai's nickname.

Thankfully, Sai wasn't one to be angered easily.

Naruto grudgingly set himself up in the middle of the field for the suicides.

* * *

Lee walked happily through the empty halls of the school.

He loved mornings. Birds chirping, sun shining. The sound of a bicycle bell as the newspaper boy went about with his delivers. The smell of coffee or tea being made for those in dire need of a caffeine fix. The morning smell of dew was especially addictive.

Lee hopped a bit in happiness before resuming his pace.

But the best part was arriving at school and no one being there. There were no groups of people chatting and gossiping.

_(It's nice to be able to walk across the hall without feeling like every laugh is about you and every whisper is a harsh remark about you.)_

Of course, Lee knew he was being bigheaded to assume that people cared enough about him to gossip about him.

_(Though they sincerely care enough about Neji-kun. Or at least Hyuuga in general.)_

He knew it shouldn't bother him anymore. The stares and whispers. _(But they still do.)_

Only a little bit.

After all, he had his friend's approval. So what did the rest of them matter?

_(But it doesn't stop it from hurting. They've judged me without really knowing me)._

Lee shook off his sad thoughts like he usually did and focused on what's important.

_(My friends from student council.)_

They all really were friends, though others often thought differently.

_(Neji-kun was, after all, the first to establish that we are all comrades and friends. We share a bond that others won't. That's all thanks to us being the student council.) _

Lee cheerfully opened the door to the student council and froze, surprised painted on his features.

"Matsuri-chan, you're early."

* * *

**Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old...)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay...)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind**

Her fingers flew across the frets and harshly strummed her favourite guitar. The melody in her notes.

**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want...**

His head bobbed as his bass complemented her guitar. His hair swayed as his body helplessly moved to the song, even as his fingers picked. No noise erupted from him, only a smirk showed up on his face.

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**

Adrenaline filled him like always. His wrists rolled when they needed to, his feet stepped for the cymbals when they needed to, his arms moved quickly so his drums sticks could produce the sound needed. After all, the drum was like the heart beat of the song. His voice echoed out to help hers when the song required it. But it was mainly her voice that was doing the singing.

**Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh...)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind**

Hinata's head bobbed as she listened to her friends. They sounded better then they did last time she heard them. And the last time, they were amazing! She smiled to herself. What had started out as a way to kill time had turned serious. The three had worked hard to get where they were. Even the laziest of the three managed to hit his notes perfectly and accompany his siblings. She knew they would be an excellent addition.

**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want...**

But her opinion didn't matter. Rather, it was his that did.

**(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**  
**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?**

Kakashi's foot betrayed his calm as it couldn't help but tap along to the beat. He wanted to remain aloof to see if he could scare them out of their professionalism. For being high schoolers, these three were surprisingly good at the music. They obviously worked very hard to be able to perform this song to that quality. It was almost as if Paramore themselves were in front of him. Except her voice was a little bit more alto than the lead singer of Paramore.

**Alright, so you think you're ready?**  
**Ok, then you say this with me**  
**Go!**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**Alright, so you think you're ready?**  
**OK, then you say this with me**  
**Go!**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**

**We were born for**  
**We were born for**

Kakashi's gaze slid over to his piano player in contemplation. Not even a few days had passed, but she managed to find three amazing musicians? It was almost too good to be true. The original four of the glee club were having a hard time find people to join, but the new girl had not only found three, but also managed to convince them to join the glee club, which was well known to be extremely unpopular. That sort of thing required balls of steel and loyalty. Harade Hinata certainly was a mystery.

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**

**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**  
**We were born for this**

They certainly were born for music.

"Welcome to Glee."

* * *

**Alternate Endings?**

**Yes – 4**

**No – 1**

* * *

**I added the conversation with Rin last minute. I realized as I was going through the corrections BlackElement7 had given me, that there was something missing. It took me a while to figure out that there hasn't been much development on her plotline in a while. So, that's the reason for the delay.**

**Also, as you can see – I don't have the running total of Hinata's choice anymore. Not that I am not accepting them anymore because I still am and I still like knowing what my readers like. It's just that I want you guys to concentrate on the alternate endings question too!**

**Can I also just say 'YAY!' I got a little over one hundred reviews! I'm soooo excited! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

**Speaking of reviews! I love getting them and I make an effort to response to everyone I get. But the troublesome thing with anon. reviews is that I can't. So, from now on, those who have written me an anon. review, I will response via a journal entry on my livejournal. Yes, I have a livejournal. All are welcome to check it out!**

**lil-ramen-lover(dot)livejournal(dot)com/**

**Or you can just go to my profile and click on my homepage.**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ramen**


	10. Day 3: Just Another Day?

**OH MY GOSH! I am soooo SORRY. I've had HUGE writer's block on this story but I've had HUGE inspiration for other stories! Weird.**

**Anyways, new year – new motivation! I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and new year!**

**Thanks again BlackElement7 for editing.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**All my reviewers – It was your words that kept me going.  
**

* * *

**Playlist: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or glee**

* * *

_**So, here's what you missed on gLee:**_

_**The race is on to grab seven more members for glee and everyone's having a rough time. Except for Naruto, who seems to be fine, chilling with his boys, and Hinata, who found three musicians despite only being in the school for three days. Weird, huh? Oh, and poor Rin, who has been pining over Kakashi, finds out she is not the only teacher he has dipped his toe into. Wow, Kakashi-sensei! You're not only a sadist, you're a manslut as well! Let's hope he has better luck with glee then he does with women or they are doomed!**_

* * *

_Day 3: Wednesday Afternoon. Just another day…?_

* * *

Naruto glared at the back of her head. She was sitting calmly in front of him, despite the obvious animosity towards her. Even Kurenai-sensei's eyebrow twitched violently when she saw a good chunk of the footballers and cheerleaders glaring at her first thing in the morning.

But Harade Hinata didn't even look bothered. She just looked through them again as she waited for class to end because she had finished the work assigned quickly.

She had her headphones in her ears and was texting a bit. She didn't even look concerned at Karin's empty seat.

Karin and the footballers had received a two-week suspension. Because of that, the football team lost some of its members just before they were supposed to play Suna High.

_(So what if those football players were second string? They were football players, and if it wasn't for her, Karin wouldn't have gone mental…Though it was bound to happen sometime…)_

All the cheerleaders and majority of the footballers blamed Harade. She was the easy target, after all.

_(You can't blame Hyuuga Neji, after all. Karin is one of us. That leaves the intended victim… Harade Hinata.)_

Sasuke was _(again!)_ one of the few footballers who didn't blame Harade. In fact, he almost seemed amused whenever he looked at her.

_(Speaking of which, I gotta talk to Sasuke at lunch…)_

Ino was looking at Hinata calculatingly, Sai was looking at her with a blank face _(which is NOT a good thing for her…)_ and Kiba was staring at her with a hostile face.

Harade just scrolled down her playlist to change a song.

_(Enough of this!)_

Naruto kicked her chair.

Hinata switched her attention to her messages and started to look through them.

Did Naruto mention how much he hated being ignored?

He kicked her chair harder. It actually moved a bit under the force.

She turned her iPhone sideways to a wider keyboard.

Naruto kicked her chair again and again.

She just kept tapping at the screen, not bothered by the jerky movements her chairs was being forced to make.

_(Look up!)_

Naruto held back a a growl. And just kept kicking her chair. He didn't even let up for a moment.

_(Look UP!)_

Hinata looked up at him.

Naruto was startled and happy that she was finally paying attention. But he didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to make her move.

But she just kept looking at him. He didn't even allow himself to look away, in fear of seeming weak under her stare.

Finally. "You might want to get that looked at."

_(What?)_ "What?"

"Involuntary muscle movements. It could be a sign of Parkinson's disease."

_(Annoying.)_ "I kicked your chair to get your attention."

Her eyebrow rose and Naruto could almost feel her stare become condescending. "You could have tapped my shoulder or called my name. The last time someone kicked my chair for my attention was in kindergarten."

_(Bitch.) _"Fine, then. Hahara-san-"

"It's actually Harade-san."

"Whatever. I think you owe Ino-chan an apology."

She looked back genuinely concerned. "What did I do to Ino-san?"

_(You mean besides humiliating her in front of the class in the first day?) _"You got Karin suspended for two weeks."

Her eyes became flat. "How exactly did I do that? She attacked Hyuuga Neji, after all."

Naruto leaned forward. "But you were the intended target."

Harade shrugged carelessly. "I didn't ask to be her target. I don't even know what I did to be her target."

_(Are you serious?) _"You're joking, right?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "You humiliated her on your first day. You basically called her a slut!"

"No. I just said her legs were too widely spread apart. I was stating a fact. Secondly, if Ino-san wants an apology from me, she should ask me herself."

"Fine," Ino said butting into their conversation. "I demand an apology."

"About Karin?" Harade scoffed condescendingly. "No. I did nothing wrong there. Karin should be apologizing to you for letting your team down. Now, as much as I have enjoyed this conversation, I think class is about to end."

Naruto couldn't stop his left eye from twitching.

* * *

Chouji watched the minute hand, waiting for it to change. _(Come on! 30 more seconds and this class is history!) _He suppressed a smile at his little pun. He shifted his eyes to Matsuri beside him, gesturing to her to get ready to pack everything up.

He didn't dare start putting things away. Not in _her_ class.

_(Finally.)_ Chouji put up his hand.

"What?" barked Anko-sensei.

"It's five minutes till, ma'am."

Anko-sensei scowled. "Alright, you two may leave, then."

Matsuri hurried and packed up both of their things before wheeling them out of her class.

As the door closed behind them, they allowed themselves a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Chouji. I honestly hate staying in her class more than I have to."

Chouji chuckled. "I know what you mean. The scariest teacher plus the most boring subject is a deadly combination."

"Yeah, and she loves to pick on me. Even though I know the answers, I can't help but get nervous in front of her and start stuttering. Everyone always laughs, too…" Matsuri murmured unhappily.

Chouji frowned, upset that he couldn't do anything more for his friend. Anko-sensei seemed to get a bit of a sick pleasure from making Matsuri answer more questions than the other students. She claimed that it would help her get over her fear of public speaking, but with Anko-sensei's attitude, it just might reinforce it.

"Anyways, let's forget about that… Hey! Guess what?" Matsuri asked happily as she pushed his chair to his locker.

"What?" Chouji responded as he dumped his books in his locker and grabbed his lunch.

"I might have gotten at least one person from my student council to be seriously interested in joining glee."

"Really? Who? Lee-senpai?" Chouji asked, thrilled that someone he trusted had managed to get a recruit. Though Kakashi seemed to have faith in Naruto for trying to get the glee club more popular members, Chouji couldn't help but have his doubts. Naruto, for a good chunk of his high school stay, had ignored anything to do with music, especially glee. But for him to suddenly be interested in glee of all things was a little suspicious.

"Not really. He did want to help out with the dancing part of it, but apparently he couldn't hold a note if his life depended on it." Matsuri giggled, "He tried to sing for me and we both agreed it wasn't his thing."

"Then Shino-san?"

"Nope!" Matsuri said with a grin. "Hyuuga Neji-senpai."

* * *

"So, what's up? You're being super serious and secretive," joked Sasuke as he tossed his ball up in the air only to catch it moments later.

Naruto stood against the fence that surrounded the empty rooftop.

The words came out before he could even stop them. "Do you like the new girl?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, bewildered and missed the catch. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Naruto shrugged despite the uncomfortable weight in his chest. _(That's not what I was supposed to ask…)_ "You're the only one of us who seems to like her."

"Technically, she's done nothing wrong," Sasuke replied as he swooped down to grab his beany bag ball. "She just stood up for herself against Ino. The worst she said was to Karin and that technically was, like she said, a fact that she did spread her legs too wide. For all we know, she could have honestly meant that instead of the insult we were thinking of."

"You guys were flirting," Naruto accused.

Sasuke scowled, annoyance written on his face. "I've got a fiancée, baka. Plus, I've only talked once with the new girl and it was polite small talk."

"You didn't get pissed when she mentioned Uchiha," Naruto pointed out.

"Argh!" Naruto knew Sasuke was frustrated, but this was important. Naruto had to know. "I usually get pissed because people ask that to use it as a way to get close to me and use me for my family's wealth. The newbie was just commenting on the fact that our school has both Hyuuga and Uchiha, which is pretty impressive, with those two names alone. She'll probably be even more shocked when she learns your name and the others. I saw her eyes; there was no greed or anything fake in there. Only genuine curiosity, which I can deal with."

"I see," Naruto nodded, now satisfied.

"Man, are you sure you're not the one in love with her? You were practically interrogating me," Sasuke spat back out.

"What? Fuck no. This newbie pisses me off. Plus, I'm with Sakura."

Sasuke nodded, though there was still a slightly suspicious look on his face. "So was that why you called me up here?"

"No. I'm calling in a favour."

"What is it?"

"First you have to agree." Naruto wasn't going to give him any chances to refuse.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his whole body turned and gave Naruto all his focus. "As long as it's not going to kill me or be too illegal, then sure."

_(Social death doesn't count…)_ "Join glee."

* * *

"O.M.G! You'll never guess what happened this morning. It really sucks that you don't have Kurenai in the morning with the rest of us. You're missing all of the new girl's bitch moves," Ino gushed as she sat down at the lunch table to eat her salad.

Sakura smiled lightly at Ino's 'girly gossip' mode. It was pretty cute on the blonde, how her eyes grew large and her whole body practically quivered with suppressed excitement. Even though most found Ino annoying like those pampered sluts on movies like Mean Girls, Sakura found it hilarious. She even enjoyed acting along with her…as long as she still got the information.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked, sipping on her V8 cocktail.

"Naruto, your ever-loving gentleman -"

"Of course."

"Well, he tried to get Harade to apologize to me, you know, for getting Karin and some footballers suspended?"

"Right."

"And she was like, you've got some disease with the way you can't stop kicking me. And if Ino wants an apology, she should ask for one. Gosh, he only kicked her to get her attention because the spaz was totally ignoring him."

"Geez~!"

"I know, right? We were kind enough to give her a second chance and she just threw it back in our face! But wait it gets worse!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope! So after, I was like, okay, I want an apology! And guess what she said."

"OH NO! She did NOT!"

"She did! She said no. Karin should be apologizing to us for letting us down and that as much as she loved this convo, she wanted to pay attention to Kurenai-sensei."

"Wow! She's not at our level."

"Course not."

"But she's certainly got a backbone and a quick mouth on her. It'd be funny, though, if it was against someone like Tenten."

"Course! Everything is funny when it's against that dyke."

"Right! This really makes me want to destroy her. I mean, you asked for an apology!"

"Which I never do."

"Right!"

"I was being nice for once. Thought I'd give her a break."

"And she just turns around and shoves it back in your face."

"Exactly. That's unacceptable. If we don't retaliate, others are going to think it's okay to do the same to us."

"Which cannot happen. So we should strike her where it hurts."

"So, this means I have research to do, right?"

"Yup."

"God, I love this type of research. If this was considered academic, I'd be awesome."

"Ino, if this type of research was academic, you'd be the smartest person. Like ever."

"Gosh, you're so nice."

"And so truthful."

Ino and Sakura laughed.

* * *

"You're angry at me."

Rin sighed as she shuffled the papers. She wanted to ignore the intruder but her soft heart was already trying to forgive her. That, and she wanted more information. She wanted answers. If only to heal her heart.

"What do you want me to say? I used to pour out my heart to you three constantly about him, never knowing that you and Shizune had slept with him too."

Anko huffed and walked inside the office and closed the door for privacy. "It meant nothing to Shizune. And it was just sex for me."

Rin gritted her teeth. "It couldn't be just sex if he was the only ten!"

"Actually, it was because it was just sex that it was a ten. If he was a normal man who was looking for a commitment, then it would have been like a nine. But he just wanted the horizontal mambo, so it was a ten." Anko plopped into Rin's chair carelessly.

"Normal?" This wasn't the answer that she wanted. She was not sure what exactly she wanted, but this was not it. Rin's heart felt like it was breaking all over again as she sat down on her guest's chair. This time, it felt like she was the one being counseled. But the thought of Anko being a counselor was laughable.

Anko's eyes were knowing. "Normal men want sex, but when they meet the girl of their dreams, they want to tie her to them. They'd marry even if they are deadly afraid of commitment. But Kakashi's not normal." Anko paused, looking deep into Rin's eyes – searching for something. For what, Rin did not know, but Anko must have found it because she continued, "If Kakashi found the woman of his dreams, he would run. He'd run and never look back – never regret. It's not that he hates women, he just doesn't trust them. Mother issues, as a shrink would guess."

Rin felt her heart break.

* * *

**One of my new year's resolution is to update (at least one of my stories) weekly. So, let's see how long this resolution lasts…**

**Wow, ten chapters and we are NO WAY close to being finished! Does that make you excited or horrified?**

**Anyways, please read and review! **

**Love, Ramen **


	11. Day 3: Broken Hearts, Bonds and Plans

**Blackelement7 – MANY THANKS FOR BEING AN AWESOME EDITOR!**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**The point – your PM really calmed me down. It was a hard thing that most of my friends did not get but you did because you're a writer too. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Playlist: Nothing  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Naruto.**

* * *

_**So, here's what you missed on glee:**_

_**Moves were made by Matsuri and Naruto to bring in more members of glee. Who knows if they'll actually join social suicide though? Meanwhile, Hinata continues to be the shit flinger. As if her first two days weren't bad enough! In about two minutes flat, she manages to piss off the in-crowd to twitching standards. Someone please call the Guinness World Records! She's picked some tough opponents though in Sakura and Ino. Anko pretty much tells Rin to get over Kakashi because he'll never be what she wants. Salt on the wounds! Ouch!  
**_

* * *

_Day 3: Wednesday After School. Broken Hearts, Bonds and Plans._

* * *

Rin shifted her papers as she strolled hurriedly down the hallway. _(Danzo-shacho took a long time in the meeting today. I wanted to get home early. I don't want to see him after all. I've managed to ignore him for the past couple of days…)_

Since Anko's blurted confession that she had slept with Kakashi multiple times, Rin couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by her friends. Apparently, not only had Anko slept with him, but Shizune had also had a drunken one-night stand with him. Before Genma, of course. Only Kurenai had not bothered to sleep with him and that was because she had been with Asuma since high school.

The three of them had felt that she didn't need to know because she was the only one with actual feelings for Kakashi. They didn't want to hurt her. But didn't they understand that by hiding this from her, they hurt her more?

Rin felt like a fool. Here she was, pining obviously after a man, at a table where two thirds of her company had had a taste of the man as well. Even though she knew they weren't _really _lying to her, an omission of truth was just as bad.

Arriving at her door, Rin quickly and carefully shifted her papers into one arm, while her other hand slowly opened the door to her office. Kakashi had the horrible habit of being where she least wanted him, when she least wanted him. After everything that she learned this week, he was the last person she wanted to see. _(It would be horrible if all that effort went to waste because of Danzo.)_

Rin stifled her sigh when she saw Kakashi sprawled messily across her desk, apparently taking a nap. _(But then again, Kakashi could always find me when he wanted to. I could never say no to him, after all…)_

A pained expression crossed her face as new, unwanted thoughts occurred to her. _(What if I was successful at ignoring him because he honestly wasn't looking for me? Kami-sama, why I am so surprised? He made it obvious that his life doesn't rotate around me! …unlike me, who can't seem to stop thinking about him… He made it obvious that I'm just a friend. Probably made out of convenience because we work together… Geez! Why am I so surprised that I'm nothing to him? I should know that by now!)_

Her eyes started to sting with the oncoming tears. Sniffling, she hurriedly wiped her eyes with anger. _(What's wrong with me! I hated those girls who cried over a boy! Now, I've become one of them! Stop it, Rin! Pull yourself together, woman!)_

She slapped her face lightly as if to wake herself up.

She quickly put down her pile of papers on the counter behind her desk and chair before turning to her sleeping visitor.

"Hatake-sensei! Wake up, please! You cannot sleep here." Rin spoke commandingly at the edge of her desk. Regardless, he didn't move.

_(Mou, it was always hard to wake up Kakashi…He always had that horrible habit!)_

Shuffling a little closer, Rin nervously bit her bottom lip as she cautiously nudged him. "Wake up, Hatake-sensei!"

_(Waking up Kakashi was always like waking up a sleeping lion…)_

Her eyebrows furrowed as she sucked her bottom lip harder. She nudged him hard. "Kakashi-san, please wake up!"

_(…Because he always pounces…)_

As quickly as lightning, Kakashi grabbed the nudging hand and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped her up lightly in his arms while one of his legs covered hers.

He did all this while sleeping.

Blood rushed to her face as she squirmed uselessly. If anything, Kakashi just unconsciously tightened his hold.

_(You're so cruel…Even unconsciously, you seem to enjoy my pain…)_

She fell the burning in the back of her eyes and she shook her head furiously. _(No! No more! You can't play with me! You can't!)_

"Wake up! Kakashi! Wake up! Wake up!" Hysterically, Rin squirmed and begged him to open his eyes and let her go. Arms that used to make her feel safe were suddenly making her feel claustrophobic. She could feel her throat trying to close up and her eyes burning. She pushed them back as she struggled almost violently.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy, easy! I'm up! I'm up!" Kakashi tried to calm her down, but Rin just wrenched herself out of his grip and backed away to give herself room.

"Kakashi! You can't just fall asleep anywhere! You could have grabbed anyone! What if Kurenai came in and tried to wake you! It would have been dangerous to her baby if you grabbed her like that!" Rin ranted angrily.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, irritation at Rin's reaction. _(What crawled up her butt?) _"Jeez~! You used to be so much more fun to wake up to."

Rin sucked in her breath as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

It felt like she had been slapped. And in a way, she had been—by his careless comment.

"A-Ah…" Kakashi stammered. She knew as soon as he said it that he regretted it. She could tell, because he mirrored her expression. But that didn't change the fact that he meant it. It wasn't the worse thing he could have said, but he had breached their silent agreement. He had voiced what should have remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry, Rin-chan…"

* * *

He groaned in pleasure.

Shikamaru sat in one of those massage chairs that the mall had as a demo outside the health and fitness stores. The chair vibrated slightly, causing Shikamaru's groan to shake as well. Hinata, in the chair beside him, giggled at her friend's completely relaxed state. She could practically see him melt into the black leather massaging lazy boy chair.

It was just the two of them today. Chouji was in the AV Club. Matsuri was in student council. Tenten had a tennis match after school. They didn't hang out with Naruto, but even if they did, he had football practice. Hinata and Shikamaru were only involved in glee and both had some time to kill: Shikamaru because he loved to kill time, and Hinata because she was waiting on a call from Hanabi so they could go home.

"Five more minutes, then we'll go to the arcade," Shikamaru moaned very weakly to her, causing her to giggle again. Despite the fact that Hinata hadn't bugged Shikamaru to move, like his other friends would have, he felt guilty that she was waiting for him. _(Probably due to all that conditioning…)_

"It's fine, Shikamaru-kun. This is very comfortable, after all." Hinata felt the closest to Shikamaru out of the entire glee club. She didn't really understand how, in three days, she had managed to befriend someone and feel at ease enough to hang out with him after school.

Considering the past, she was surprised at how fast the trust had come. Sometimes, it made her worry that history would repeat itself. Sometimes, she wanted to distance herself from them. But she couldn't. Somehow they, especially this boy in front of her, would get past her walls without even trying.

She would have thought that she would be more cautious.

But then again, Shikamaru and the others were nothing like her past. If anyone from Roots was similar, then it was Naruto, Sakura and their group that were more like her past.

Maybe that was why she was so unusual when they talked to her. So unusually mean.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She was no fool.

"All right, let's go before I fall asleep," Shikamaru said as he hauled himself up and out of temptation in a chair. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Ignoring her protests, he grabbed their bags and started to lead her to the arcade.

"I'm surprised you came, Hinata." She knew technically it was much too soon for them to be able to call each other by their first names, especially without the honorifics._ (It's only been three days after all!)_ But, it sounded **right** coming from him.

She'd heard of people just clicking but had never experienced it. Until Shikamaru.

Sometimes, it scared her how easy it was, because her life had never been that easy. It had never been horrible, but it wasn't perfect like people thought.

"It's a shock to me as well."

She wondered how long this would last.

* * *

"So, what first?" Hinata asked as soon as they got to the arcade.

Shikamaru smirked. Everyone who had known him for a while always knew what game he would pick if he got the chance to choose. That's why it was never his decision, because everyone would get their butts kicked by him. "DDR."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Hinata murmured as she followed him through the crowd.

Shikamaru shrugged their backpacks to the floor while Hinata shuffled through some of the songs. "What's your highest level, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Expert."

She looked blankly at him and he grinned. "I should have known that…"

"You pick the level, Hinata."

"Medium. I need a warm up first. I'm a little too loose after that chair."

Shikamaru couldn't stop his eyebrow from rising. _(Of course, she's good. But the question is, is she good enough for me to break a sweat?)_

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun, you're insane," Hinata groaned as she leaned back on the bar behind her dance pad. "My legs are shaking. How are you still standing?"

Shikamaru chuckled roughly. His legs may have not been shaking like Hinata's _(she looks like a newborn fawn trying to walk) _but he was panting and he had worked up quite a sweat.

After two rounds on the medium level, they did a couple rounds on hard and three rounds on the expert level.

Hinata wasn't as good as Shikamaru, but she was one of the best competitors he'd had in a while. Though her endurance sucked, which he told her aloud.

She started laughing almost hysterically. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've danced like that."

Shikamaru grew interested. "How long?"

"It's been a few years at least." Hinata paused and then dug her hand into her back pocket, pulling out her phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering, as she started scrolling through her iPhone.

"My little sister. She wants to be picked up now. So I have to go, Shikamaru-kun."

"No need for the honorific. I have a feeling we're not going to need it."

Hinata smiled; big and beautiful. It was one of those smiles that, when it faced you, you couldn't help but smile back. Shikamaru grinned as she said, "Yeah…You can…um…keep calling me just Hinata…like always."

Shikamaru laughed.

* * *

"That's a wrap, ladies! Wash up! You're stinking up my area!" Anko yelled out as she dismissed them and walked off. The majority of the cheerleaders were on the ground a moment later, trying to get the air their coach had denied them earlier.

Ino groaned. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulder and laid her head on her friend's shoulders. Sakura, herself, was holding her body up by pure determination.

"The only positive to her demonic training sessions is the fantastic shape our bodies are in," Sakura said as she shifted, allowing Ino to rest herself against her better.

"Hey…" Ino murmured into her ear. "I've found everything I could on the newbie. There's isn't much because she's private and new, but there is something that she seems to love."

"What?" Sakura didn't feel the need to move somewhere private to talk. If they did move, it would look suspicious and she knew that the cheerleaders were nosy bitches. Nobody was paying them attention anyways.

"She loves music. She's got her whole custom made, top of the line BOSE headphones and she's always using them to listen to music whenever she can. It seems she's in glee, but she's just the piano player."

"Weird," Sakura whispered, a bit perplexed. "If you're in glee, it's because you love to sing. If you just like to play instruments, there are different clubs and classes for that."

"Unless she wants to sing…"

"But can't!" Sakura grinned, jumping on the most obvious conclusion. "We have to humiliating her. We have to make her sing!"

"She could just be stage shy," Ino pointed out.

"Then she'll freak out and run away." Sakura continued, not willing to budge. She knew that this would be the turning point for the newbie. It felt so perfect to Sakura that she had to take calming breaths to stop herself from shaking.

"Perfect," Ino purred back into Sakura's ear. "But to be able to directly manipulate her into that situation means…"

"That we will have to join glee ourselves…Damn," Sakura groaned as her excitement flew out of her. _(Social suicide…)_

"But," Ino straightened out, staying close enough to whisper without being overheard but far enough so it wouldn't look off to the rest of the cheerleaders. "Technically, glee will mostly likely never get enough members to meet Danzo's requirements."

Sakura nodded. "If they don't get enough members, we can use that opportunity to get Hinata to sing in front of the whole school. We can sell it as an opportunity to get other members to want to join. But when Hinata sucks, Danzo will be forced to kill it."

Ino grinned. "And on the off chance that they get enough members?"

"Danzo is the type of man to want the best," Sakura said. "He'll want to make sure that the club is good enough. It won't be enough to listen to them himself, he'll want to see how they perform against an audience."

Ino smirked, a dangerous expression of glee. "So either way, Hinata's humiliated."

* * *

**Glee is always so hard to write simply because there are so many points of views to write. It takes me a long time to be able to get into a character properly enough to write her or him convincingly. That as well as how hard it is to re-immerse myself in this universe makes chapters slower then I'd like.**

**This will probably be my longest fanfic! Ahhh! I'm sort of nervous….**

**Anyways, now that you've read, please REVIEW!**

**Love, Ramen**


	12. Day 4: The Calm Before the Storm

**READ ME!**

**I'M SORRY! When I was going back to read what I wrote to get ready to write the next chapter. I realized that this chapter had NEVER BEEN POSTED and this filler is kind of, sort of important. Personally, I would recommend that you read this and the next and previous chapters to get a new understanding. GOOD NEWS – the newest chapter will come out within 48 hours! So there's the bright side!**

* * *

**BlackElement7 is retiring as my beta due to his status as a freshman at college! CONGRATULATIONS! So, I'm back on the prowl for a beta. THANK YOU AGAIN for beta-ing this chapter and the next newest one as well! I wish you tons of luck!**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Blueberry-Waffles23 – thank you for your friendly reminder. The fact that you STILL remembered my story after my unforeseen hiatus is amazing! I've done that for my favourite stories so it's an incredible feeling. Plus, you were really sweet! Your friendly reminder was one of two reasons that I picked up my metaphorical pen again (that and the season four premiere of glee). Don't ever forget the power that a review might have on the author. After all, we should all understand the influence of words.**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Maurice Ravel's Gaspard de la Nuit – Scarbo**

**Yiruma's River Flows in You**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Glee.**

* * *

_**So, here's what you missed on gLee:**_

_**What the heck is happening in Roots?! It's only been four days since Hinata's arrival and the school's flipped upside down! Rin's heartbroken (again) by Kakashi. Shikamaru and Hinata had an immediate connection – creating some major "AWWW~" moments. Queen B Sakura and Ino are planning to humiliate Hinata. Glee has around 24 hours to get the twelve members, a piano player and Danzo's approval! Yicks! Fingers crossed for luck!**_

* * *

_Day Four: The Calm Before the Storm_

* * *

Tenten groaned as she hit the alarm. It was barely four in the morning but she had to get up every day at this time. She lived on the outskirts of the town, so it took her a very long bus ride in the morning to get to school in time to practice her sports. The other girls practiced in the afternoons, but because of the drama between her and her teammates, to avoid conflict, Tenten practiced in the morning. She alternated between playing tennis against a wall and lifting weights and then running at night after getting home and finishing her homework.

Sluggishly, she managed to get ready. Drowsy with sleep, she tiptoed down the stairs. She did not want to make any noise that might wake up her grandfather.

Tenten grabbed the meat and vegetables that she had cut up yesterday and placed them in the slow cooker, adding in some spices. That way by lunchtime, oji-san would have some stew to eat with the rice. She reached into the fridge and grabbed the lunch that oji-san had made for her. It was a simple sandwich with some cut fruit. She stuffed it into her bag.

Stopping by the family room, Tenten kissed her hand and touched the two picture frames. "Wish me luck, Otou-san, Okaa-san and Onii-san. I love you."

She would have loved to say goodbye to her grandpa, but he worked late into the night as a blacksmith in order to pay for the necessities of daily living. The life insurance from her parents and her brother was being saved for Tenten's college fund. Her grandfather refused to spend it even though Tenten promised to get a scholarship. Oji-san was stubborn. He wanted the best for her education and he wasn't going to let financial problems stand in the way.

Tenten jogged to the bus stop, arriving there just as the bus pulled up. "Good morning, Tenten."

"Morning, Koji-san." Tenten smiled at the bus driver. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. I have a LONG day today."

Koji smiled at his favourite and only passenger during this time. "Don't worry about it, Tenten. I'll wake you up when it's your stop."

* * *

The memories haunted him. His feet pounded harder against the pavement. He could still remember the pain. He breathed in and out harshly, his heart beating a mile a minute. He could still hear the screams and the pleas. He ran a little harder. That harsh laughter still echoed in his ears.

He had to stop as his lungs started burning. He leaned down as a coughing fit erupted from his chest. Even though he had only smoked for six months, his lungs weren't handling the running as well as they used to. Which was one of the reasons why he had started running.

That, and he'd needed a healthier way to deal with everything.

Everyone had a family that was fucked up in some way. There was no such thing as a perfect family. Frankly, the more perfect they seemed, generally, the more fucked up they were. He knew this from experience.

On the outside, they were the stereotypical perfect family, living in a beautiful house with a white picket fence. That family dream that everyone wanted.

Ha. More like a fucking nightmare.

He and his siblings had managed to get out alive, but they were still scarred by everything. Whispers had followed them for a long time. "Oh look! It's them!" "Poor children!" "I can't believe they're here!" "Do you think I would get killed if I asked for an autograph?"

That last one had cracked him up. Internally. He hadn't shown his amusement then.

They each had a way of dealing. Temari turned out to music. She threw herself into guitar and singing. If he was being honest, she didn't have the innate talent, but her drive more than made up for it. She was still learning how to write their own music, but she liked nothing. It could be because she had no talent for that sort of stuff or she was just too much of a perfectionist. Both were equally likely.

Kankuro changed it up. He had many hobbies. Photography, painting and drawing, videogame design, writing and computers.

He was the only one out of the three siblings who felt those violent impulses. They had started around when he was thirteen. Thankfully the outbursts were small. But he still scared his family.

If it hadn't been for her, his life could have been so much different. He would have been a delinquent or even a criminal. He owed her so much. So if this was what she wanted, he didn't mind.

He didn't even care that it might be social suicide.

* * *

Shino was always the second person in the office.

The competitive side of Shino was always irritated by this. No matter how early he came in, he was always second. Once, he'd come in at four in the morning and he'd STILL been second! If he didn't know any better he'd assume that the guy never left.

The other side that didn't care only felt pity. Pity that this boy lived and breathed the school. That he had nothing else to really go home to, to live for.

"Morning, Neji-senpai." Shino nodded to his president.

"Good morning, Shino-san," Neji greeted without even looking up from his paperwork.

There was always paperwork on Neji's desk somehow. At times, Shino didn't understand how the school could create so much paperwork that Neji was always the first to arrive and the last to leave and yet there was still paperwork to be done. _(He doesn't even get paid…)_

Shino placed the coffee he brought on Neji's desk, who thanked him as always. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled out his textbooks and studied a little bit as he waited for the two hours to pass so that class could start. They let the silence settle between them, the only noises being the strokes of Shino's highlighter and Neji's scribblings with his pen.

He had already given Neji the work he'd finished yesterday. So while he technically had nothing to do in the office, a part of him didn't want to leave Neji alone.

Being the president was sometimes very lonely.

* * *

"STOP!" Kakashi yelled, his hand in the air. "Thank you for coming. Goodbye." He waited as the dejected piano player shuffled his way off the stage. _(God, that was terrible!)_

"Next!"

The man stumbled out, only to trip. _(Did he just trip on air…?)_ His piano papers went flying.

Kakashi closed his eyes in dismay while the man scrambled around for the papers.

"He's a bit of a klutz," Asuma pointed out needlessly as they both watched the man rush for the piano sheets.

"That's an understatement," Kakashi murmured. If he weren't so desperate, he'd send the man out immediately, but so far no one had matched his standards. "What's up, Asuma?"

"I'm re-opening sensei's case."

Startled, Kakashi looked at him. "You mean the case that got him killed?"

"It was declared an accident, Kakashi." Asuma was staring determinedly at the piano player, ignoring Kakashi's scoff.

"That's bullshit, Asuma, and you know it!" Kakashi all but growled out. "They were murdered."

Asuma looked back at Kakashi, ignoring the way the piano player managed to slip on a stray piece of paper and lose the papers again.

"I know, but until I can prove it, I'm sticking with the official story." Asuma smiled bitterly. "You of all people should understand office politics."

"It's because of those politics that I got out, Asuma." Kakashi scoffed again. They stared in silence again at the clumsy piano player. "Are you sure this is a smart thing to do, all things considered?"

"All things?" Asuma asked just as softly.

"It got him _killed,_ Asuma. Kurenai's pregnant – she's all the more vulnerable now." Kakashi was scared for his best friend. He was scared for his friend. He was scared for his future godchild. He didn't want to have another person he cared for to die because of that stupid _goddamn case!_ _(Too many have suffered because of this one case!)_

"It's because she's pregnant that I need to do this, Kakashi." Asuma looked at his friend. "How can I tell my child that because I was scared, I looked the other way? This has been hovering over all our shoulders for a long time. We all need closure. More people than us have suffered. I want to give sensei closure. He died for this and I want to make sure it wasn't in vain."

Kakashi closed his eyes in pain. "You were always too damn honourable."

"Runs in the family." Asuma smirked.

Kakashi chuckled briefly. "Why are you telling me this?"

Asuma sighed loudly. "Just in case. I'm not officially re-opening the case because I might as well paint a large target sign on my back if I did. But because I am still looking into it, it might reach the wrong ears. So, I'm asking you - "

"Don't!" Kakashi tried to interrupt, knowing what was coming.

"- I need you to look after Kurenai and the baby. Don't run away from this responsibility. I'm not asking you to be a father or to marry her. But if she needs support, I need you to be there for her. She'll say that's she's fine and everything, but you are one of the few people who can see through her bullshit. It might be financial help or she just might need you to babysit for a night to recovery her sanity. But please - "

"Okay."

Asuma stopped his tirade. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kakashi sighed. "Because I can do that much for you. But this better not be a request from a dying man!"

"Don't you know, Kakashi? We're all dying."

"Oh my god – stop with the philosophical mumbo jumbo!" Kakashi groaned into the air.

Asuma just laughed. He clapped Kakashi on the shoulder as he got up. "Looks like your piano player is finally ready, so I'm going to go surprise Kurenai for a bit before heading back to the office."

"Yeah, you do that." Kakashi lazily waved as Asuma headed towards the exit out of the auditorium. He waited until his friend had left before turning back to the piano player. It might seem rude but hey! He'd had to wait for the klutz first.

"Are you finally ready?" Kakashi drawled, almost ready just to send the guy home and hope for a miracle to come through the doors.

The man flushed in embarrassment. "Yes."

"What are you going to play?"

"Maurice Ravel's Gaspard de la Nuit."

Kakashi blinked, impressed by the man's guts. Gaspard de la Nuit was something that very few piano players touched because of its incredible technical difficulty. Kakashi had his reservations that this clumsy man could play it. "Which one?"

"Scarbo." Kakashi nodded. _(Well, go big or go home…)_

He wouldn't have believed it if he had not see it with his own eyes. The klutz man-child had transformed the moment his hands touched the piano. He lost himself completely in the music, and his body swayed as if the song was moving within him. He did not even look at the pages, playing instead by memory.

Kakashi's jaw remained dropped as he watched the man move through one of the most difficult pieces with ease. He allowed him to play the full piece.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi made sure to show nothing. "Okay, can you play this piece?" Lifting his hand, he pressed play on his remote. His iPod, which was attached to BOSE speakers, started playing Yiruma's River Flows in You. The piece was not as difficult as what the man had played before, but Kakashi had changed a couple things in the piece. He wanted a piano player who was talented enough to notice the small changes in a piece. He wanted someone who could play by ear as well. Most of the piano players who had auditioned beforehand had not noticed the changes.

But this man did. After hearing the songs once _(ONCE!?)_ he managed to play the song perfectly and then told Kakashi exactly where the changes were and what the new notes were.

Kakashi didn't bother to hide his excitement this time. "Congratulations! You're in!"

* * *

**OMG! Fixing this was a GIANT mess. I'm sooo sorry! I think ever one of my author notes has an apology in it. **

**Anyways, hope you like it. If you do, leave a review on this or another chapter.**

**Read & Review,**

**Ramen**


	13. Day 4: Life's Little Things

**READ ME!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND READ THE FORGOTTEN, UNPOSTED CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

**BlackElement7 – you are so awesome to beta this chapter TWICE for me!**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**

**My Sister from Another Mister (FYI: not a username) – She's my childhood best friend and the person I share everything with. She's currently somewhere in Africa building a school for children – a life changing adventure. I'm so proud of her but I miss her like crazy.**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Two is Better Than One – Boys Likes Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

**Lucky – Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Naruto.**

* * *

_**So, here's what you missed on gLee:**_

_**Time's running out! Danzo is itching to cut what he considers to be a complete waste of space & money (what a rude number cruncher!). Kakashi and the original members are scrambling to save a club that they all love. Too bad most of the core populars are actively trying to get rid of the club. But Kakashi has his kind-of-secret weapon – Naruto Namikaze! Or is there another secret weapon? Either way, find out whether or not Glee will make the cut in 3 – 2 – 1…!**_

* * *

_Day Four: The Last Glee Meet (…Possibly…)_

* * *

Thursday went by faster than Kakashi could catch his breath. He wanted time to stop for just a moment because this was their last Glee practice before Friday, the day Danzo would supposedly do the inspection. _(But with Anko, you never know… Either way, today's the last day where I can hear them sing and be able to personally sign off on them.)_ This could potentially be Kakashi's last day with Glee, or Glee's last day in general! The thought was terrifying.

Kakashi dismissed his class a little early in hopes of getting to the auditorium where today's practice would be held. _(Hopefully, Naruto will have found some people to fill in the blanks. I need at least four more members to get the minimum twelve…)_

Entering the auditorium, he sat at the edge of the stage with his elbows on his knees. His vest and shirt were pressed tightly against his chest as he leaned forward in hopes of trying to calm down himself down because his left leg kept twitching. But all it did was cause his left arm and shoulder to shake violently as well.

The door creaked open, and he saw Chouji being wheeled in by Shikamaru. Chouji was wearing jeans and a white shirt with stylishly placed red abstract patterns along with combat boots. Shikamaru was wearing black cargo pants with a sleeveless dark green hoodie and green converses. _(Makes sense he's early so early. Gemna-san must have allowed them both to leave.)_

Kakashi heard the bell ring minutes later and frowned. _(Shouldn't Naruto be here already?)_

Matsuri and Tenten tumbled in a few minutes later. Matsuri was wearing a rusted red summer dress with a black blazer and flats. Tenten had on cargo pants and a simple blue shirt along with Nike sneakers. "Hey!" Tenten spoke, annoyance lacing her tone. "Where're the others? Where's Hinata-chan? Where's Namikaze?"

"It's only been a few minutes since the bell rang. Hinata's probably on her way," Shikamaru answered, his eyes remaining closed as he slouched in one of the chairs.

"Or maybe she's getting her friends?" Kakashi thought out loud, hoping for the reaction that he received.

"What?" Tenten asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Hinata-san came to me Wednesday morning with a few friends of hers. Two of them are our new members, I checked them out. They have rocking voices." Kakashi chuckled at his little joke.

"Temari and one of her brothers, then. Probably Gaara," Shikamaru stated, much to the surprise of the others.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Temari has Politics with us. She and Hinata were in a previous school together and acted like they were close."

"Nara, are you showing off again?" Temari waltzed in with Gaara following. She was wearing a white tank top with a red leather mini skirt and knee high black suede boots. Gaara slouched in with dark jeans and a black tank, his outfit completed by black DC admiral shoes.

Chouji and Tenten looked surprised. Matsuri looked down, blushing, while Shikamaru just smirked.

Kakashi smiled, "Welcome."

"Hn." Gaara nodded to everyone before sitting down beside his sister.

"Hey, guys." Temari gave a little wave as she sat behind Shikamaru. She smirked a little before violently kicking the seat in front of her.

"Hello, Temari-san…" Shikamaru sighed to the quiet giggles of Matsuri.

"Hey yourself."

"So!" Tenten turned around in her seat to face Temari. "What made you join Glee?"

"Hinata. She called in a favour that we owed to her," Temari replied.

"Must be one big favour for you both to join Glee," Chouji murmured quietly.

Unfortunately, Gaara was sitting near him and heard. "What's wrong with Glee?"

Matsuri looked uncomfortable. Tenten awkwardly explained, "Glee is the least popular club in the school."

"So?"

"So," Chouji startled, a little surprised by the lack of response from the boy. "You'll get bullied for joining this club and you won't be popular."

"We don't care about stuff like that. Hinata asked us; that's why we're doing this." Temari shrugged.

The group was silent as the conversation died and they continued to wait – hoping for someone else to walk in.

"Hello? Is this the Glee practice? We'd like to join!"

"Is this a joke?" Tenten hissed to Chouji.

"Oh, this is no joke." Ino smirked at the doorway before she and Sakura started to strut down to the stage where Kakashi was. They weren't wearing their cheerleading outfits. Instead, Sakura had on a pink halter top with a white leather mini skirt and matching white flats. Ino wore a strapless short purple sheath dress with subtle flower patterns. Black gladiator heels completed her look.

"Hello! Can you ladies sing?" Kakashi asked charmingly, despite his inner turmoil. _(These two are more likely to be the ones heckling us than joining. Naruto must have something to do with this…)_

"Of course!" Ino chuckled.

"I'm assuming Naruto managed to convince you two to join," Kakashi stated, testing his theory.

"What?" Sakura was unable to hide her shock. _(Oh? So they didn't know about Naruto helping out with Glee…)_ Kakashi had a sinking feeling in his gut. _(Give them the benefit of the doubt.)_

Ino quickly stepped into the conversation. "Actually, we were unaware Naruto was recruiting for Glee. But we are here for him. We found out about this being his mother's legacy and Sakura wanted to protect that for him."

Kakashi continued to smile despite the urge to frown. _(Liar, liar, pants on fire! Nice try, Ino, but Sakura gave you away. So, why are they here? It's obviously not for Naruto… Anko? But she would never send me two members. That would mean I was that much closer to becoming a permanent club…)_

Chouji's eyebrows furrowed. "His mother's legacy?"

A new voice joined the conversation from the doorway. "My mother is the late Kushina-sensei. I don't tell many people about that, though, because frankly, that's none of their business. Sakura, Ino - I'm surprised. Thank you." Though Naruto's words and tone were nice, he was staring suspiciously at his girlfriend and her best friend. _(Well, at least I know he is serious about protecting the club. I've never seen him be even a little bit negative to his girlfriend for anything…)_

"Naruto, you're late. I almost got worried," Kakashi sighed out in relief once he saw his student at the door. For a horrible few moments, he'd actually thought his sensei's son wouldn't care.

"It's this teme's fault. He took a long time getting ready." Naruto jerked his thumb behind him, where the others could hear jogging footsteps coming closer.

"Hahaha! My bad. I had to make a few calls." Sasuke chuckled disarmingly as he appeared at the doorway. He was wearing jeans, converses and a button down black shirt. _(Kid's got style. Both of them actually…Surprising, considering most popular boys look something close to a hobo…)_ Naruto was wearing cargo pants, a fitting white shirt with a rusted orange scarf that was striped red.

"Ino and Sakura…" Sasuke's voice betrayed his suspicion while his expression remained politely kind. "I would never have thought you two would join Glee."

"The same can be said for you, Sasuke-san," Tenten said, scowling. Her arms were crossed, with her feet spread shoulder length apart. _(She's the picture of distrust. All she's missing is a tapping foot…oh wait, never mind…)_

"Please." There was no scowl or sneer, but his voice once again showed his opinion of Tenten, or at least, his thought at her remark. "I can wear a **fucking** _tutu_ and **still **be _hot_. How can my smooth vocals change anything except make the girls go wild_er_?"

Kakashi's lip twitched. _(Kid's arrogant but all things considered, it's justified. We'll just have to see if the popularity of this group will outweigh the negativity associated with this club…)_

"Is this it? Where's the newbie?" Naruto's voice cut through the awkward silence that Sasuke's remark had created. "Has she run off already?"

"Hinata is running a little late, but according to Matsuri, we've got one more person to wait for," Kakashi answered, smiling at his sudden thought.

Sakura was the one to voice it aloud. "Wait! That means Glee has its needed twelve members, then!"

The different reactions were interesting to Kakashi. While the original members of Glee plus the Sabaku siblings were happy in various degrees, Ino and Sakura exchanged weird glances under the watchful gaze of Naruto. Sasuke just smiled back at him.

"Who's the guy, Matsuri-chan?" Chouji asked.

"Umm…" Matsuri wilted a bit under the collective stare. "Neji-senpai."

"Ha!" Sakura scoffed. "You're obviously lying."

"She is not." Neji stood at the doorway, staring unflinchingly into Sakura's startled eyes. "Why would you think that? Do you think I am not good enough?"

Kakashi was one of the teachers who understood how dangerous Sakura could be. She had dirt on everyone and could manipulate and out plot the best of them. It was one of the reasons why he had so many doubts about her being sincere about Glee.

But even Kakashi knew not to **fuck** with Hyuuga Neji.

Not only was the kid considered a genius, he was the heir to the country's most famous family, the Hyuuga. He had more power in his pinky finger than Sakura could even consider, and his was not limited to the school.

"No, of course not." Sakura managed to keep her composure, though it was easy to see she was momentarily rattled. "It's just, I would imagine you are too busy with the Council and school work."

"You have school work and cheerleading too. So, do you consider yourself better than me if you can join this?" Neji was worse than a dog with a bone. He wouldn't let go of the issue until he got bored.

"N-NO! Of course not! You've never shown any interest in Glee before!" Sakura was clearly startled.

Kakashi noticed Neji's posture turn from aggressive to bored. "True. I just feel like this might be a good year to join." _(The power of Hyuuga name is startling. With the Uchihas, you still get jealous even as you kiss their ass. But with the Hyuugas, they can pretty much insult you and you will still be so afraid of them that you'll continue to ass-smooch. I guess that's the problem with having so much power. You never know who is true. That, and it gets tiring to have everything handed to you…)_

"Why now?" Tenten asked, her posture still distrusting.

"The person who is teaching it." Neji's eyes locked onto Kakashi's own.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as if in apparent question, while his insides squirmed. _(Damn Hyuugas. He probably knows…)_

"I do my research." Neji's comment confirmed it. Kakashi just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, thank you for your vote of confidence, Neji-san! The fact that I was on the last team to win is one of the many reasons why I chose to coach this time." Kakashi smirked. "Let's get to the auditioning portion of this. I still have to check whether you five can sing." Kakashi waved his hand at them, much to the surprise of Naruto.

"What? I have to sing?!" Naruto demanded. "You've heard me sing before."

"It's been years since, Naruto. You could've become rusty. I still need to know." Kakashi smiled disarmingly at his frustrated student. _(That, and the others need to see your talent)._ "Could you five please arrange yourself into a pair and a trio and sing a song accordingly? We don't have the time for five individual songs."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm, while Ino situated herself close to Sasuke and Neji. The two groups started whispering furiously among each other to figure out a song. _(Well, at least the girls are whispering furiously… the guys are more relaxed, according to their body language…)_

Kakashi took a moment to observe the others. They were making an attempt at interacting with one another. Tenten and Temari had teamed up to tease the lazy Nara, who was just rolling his eyes and on occasion would throw back a comment as well. Gaara was smirking while Matsuri exchanged smiles with Chouji. _(Oh! And Matsuri is sneaking shy glances at Gaara. That's interesting…)_

Kakashi took a quick glance at his watch and frowned. It had been 15 minutes and Hinata still wasn't here. He didn't want to believe it, but maybe Hinata didn't want to be a part of Glee. Technically, he did force her into it in an act of desperation. Maybe she didn't want to sing? Maybe she was shy or she had a horrible voice? That would be fine! He could just make her part of the background vocals.

Kakashi focused his attention back on those auditioning. _(It looks like Ino's group is almost done. Just waiting on Sasuke to finish…whatever he's doing…)_ Neji and Ino were just staring at Sasuke, who was listening to his iPod. _(It seems that Sakura and Naruto are close to being finished. It looks, though, like whatever Sakura's saying is more for her benefit than Naruto's…)_ It was true. Naruto was boredly nodding along while Sakura was basically conversing with herself.

"We're done," Sasuke said. And as if not to be outdone, Sakura stopped talking and declared the same thing.

"Okay. Sasuke-san, you guys are up first, then." Kakashi hopped off the stage and sat down in the chair behind Gaara. "What are you singing?"

"Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift," Ino shrugged as she climbed up to the stage where Neji was already waiting.

Sasuke hopped on stage and pointed to the acoustic guitar beside the piano. "Can I use this?"

"Sure," Kakashi hesitantly agreed. _(He can play guitar?)_

Sasuke picked it up and settled himself on the piano bench as he plucked at the strings and tightened some of them. He nodded to Neji and Ino beside him before he started to play.

Kakashi listened, not even bothering to hide how impressed he was. Sasuke had a good range and control. He had a soft rock type of voice, so the song fit his style. His voice had a slight roughness to it; nothing that took away from the singing, but instead added to it. He could easily be a threat to the male lead if he wanted it.

Neji on the other hand, was a classic crooner. His voice was smooth like chocolate. His voice had a good range and exceptional control. If Kakashi had to compare him to a singer, his voice had the potential to be like Bruno Mars, Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra.

Ino was definitely not a Taylor Swift. But her voice was unique; she had a raspy quality which Kakashi guessed came from her occasional smoking. Good range and good control, though her voice cracked a bit. That being said, she still held her own against the boys. But she was not female lead material, at least not yet. It was obvious she wasn't doing this because she loved singing but for some other unknown reason.

She was also the least experienced with singing. She had no idea how to harmonize with the others. Neji and Sasuke had a better understanding, thankfully, and adjusted accordingly to Ino's flaws so they were not noticeable to the untrained ear. But Kakashi's ear was very well trained.

Kakashi frowned slightly._ (There are a lot of amazing voices from the guys but there's no one girl that's standing out to me at the moment. Let's hope Sakura has a better voice. She is singing with the male lead, so now would be the time to stand out.)_

"Excellent, guys!" Kakashi applauded along with the others. "Interesting choice of song. Why that one?"

"I've played it once before. So it was just a matter of listening again to the song to refresh my memory," Sasuke commented.

_(W-what?!) _"Are you telling me that you listened to that song on your iPod and played from memory and ear?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, as if it were no big deal. "I didn't do the finger picking so it's just strumming and the cords are pretty simple."

_(Geez! Kid's got major talent and he has no acknowledgement of it… I don't know whether to be impressed or irritated.)_ "That's still impressive."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know people who are crazy talented at finger picking, so this is nothing to me."

The rest of the Glee club looked dumbfounded. Temari, in particular, looked angry._ (Probably because she is feeling jealous… She probably works really hard for her talent and for someone to disrespect his talent like that might strike a chord.)_ Naruto was the only person who didn't look too surprised. _(They are best friends…)_

"Well, thanks, guys. You can clear the stage for Sakura and Naruto."

"Actually, Sasuke, can you play the guitar for us?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sure. Just gimme your iPod so I can listen to the song."

Naruto tossed his iPod to Sasuke, who chuckled at the song choice as he listened.

"So, are you going to tell us what song you're singing?" Kakashi asked, curious as to the song choice.

"Lucky," Naruto stated boredly.

"Mraz and Colbie?" Kakashi verified.

"Yupp!" Sakura popped the 'p' while rocking onto her toes.

"Why that song?" Kakashi honestly did not care that much, but he was killing time for Sasuke to finish listening to the song. Who knew? Maybe they had a cute couple-y reason for that song.

"Sakura likes this song," Naruto deadpanned.

"It's cute," Sakura smirked.

Kakashi blinked and smiled, frowning internally. That song could be hard to sing for those who were not used to singing a lot. There was a part where Mraz and Colbie sang the song as a round, meaning the two people sang the same lyrics, but one started later than the other person. It could be very beautiful if done well, but it was also very tempting to sing along with the person instead of singing strongly yourself. While he wasn't worried about Naruto, Sakura was a different matter.

"Done." Sasuke grinned as he nodded to Naruto.

Kakashi leaned back and listened properly. _(How…curious…)_

For two people dating, they had zero chemistry musically. It was clear that Naruto was holding back for Sakura. That being said, it wasn't bad. Her voice reminded Kakashi of something similar to Britney Spears – part innocent, part sultry and all pop. She had a good control and a decent range. Her voice would match to a good deal of the mainstream songs. While Sakura had a better voice than most of the girls, it still wasn't that awe-inspiring voice that Kakashi wanted. Technically, Temari had the best voice, but her voice was more tuned to rock. Tenten had potential, but it would take too much time to get her to where he wanted her to be. Plus, she seemed very comfortable being only in the background. Matsuri was too shy and Ino didn't care enough. Kakashi could change all that with time, but for the moment, Sakura would be the female lead. But it was done very reluctantly.

Even more so because she had no chemistry with Naruto, the male lead. He could technically switch Naruto out for a more suited male lead, but Naruto was strong and stable. When singing solo, he was unstoppable, but he was also flexible when singing duets, which was something important. He was the type of singer who reflected the person he was singing with. But the biggest reason why Kakashi really wanted Naruto as his male lead was because he was similar to his mother. Naruto had always had an alluring personality – people flocked to him. He was a natural leader in that way. But when he sang, he had that special charisma that made the audience connect with him, especially when he loved the song. That magnetism was only there in the best of singers – it was what made the difference between a singer and a superstar. Naruto had superstar genetics.

Kakashi looked over at the others in the group, and he could see the interest in almost everyone's eyes. They had all clearly underestimated Naruto and therefore him, as well. _(Did they really think I would beg Naruto to join if he didn't have fabulous talent?)_ Well, it seemed Shikamaru knew that because it wasn't surprise on his face, but rather excitement. Sasuke was another one who didn't look surprised – he probably knew because they were best friends. Sakura looked shocked, though. Kakashi had to give her props for not faltering when she heard Naruto sing because others might have. _(Hmmm – looks like their relationship is not as deep as I assumed it was…)_

When the song ended, before anyone could move, they all heard clapping from the back. The hairs on Kakashi's neck stood up as Danzo slowly limped forward, his cane in the crook of his arm, to where the other students were.

Kakashi forced down his surprise. "Danzo-sama. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

"No?" The cold principal raised an eyebrow in question. "I did tell Anko-sensei to let you know I was checking the count for Glee today."

Kakashi wanted to growl. "She must have not been able to find me, then."

Danzo smirked. "Indeed," he said mockingly. They both knew that Anko wanted the funding from Glee and they both knew Danzo had purposely given _Anko_ the message. But Kakashi couldn't say anything. "I wanted to check if you had the required amount of students for your little club. If you didn't have twelve, I would have had to cancel your performance tomorrow morning."

Kakashi felt his stomach drop, as the students began shuffling around in confusion. "Performance?" Tenten whispered in bewilderment.

Unfortunately, the old bastard had good hearing. "Yes, performance," Danzo echoed. "Does this mean that Anko also failed to inform you that if you had the required twelve, you would have to perform two songs tomorrow at the school assembly?"

_(FUCK! I could whip them together quickly today for at least one song but the second would be sloppy!) _Kakashi forced a chuckle. "It must have slipped her mind." _(I just might kill her…!)_

Danzo smiled and shifted his weight. "Well, you don't have to worry, seeing as you don't have the required twelve –"

"I'm sorry I'm late," Hinata interrupted, strolling in with her iPod in hand. She continued to leisurely walk down towards them, looking every bit like an angel gliding to their salvation in Kakashi's mind. "I had to pick up and drop off my sister."

Danzo frowned, clearly upset that he couldn't get rid of a club he obviously considered to be nonsense. "You are just over half an hour late."

"There was no one else to pick my sister up. It was unavoidable but not something that will be repeated. Kakashi-sensei understands." She smiled at Kakashi and he just smiled and nodded back even though she had never cleared it with him beforehand. He'd let it go this one time since she had amazing timing.

Danzo frowned even more deeply. He paused momentarily before eyeing her iPod. "You must think highly of your vocal abilities if you're fine with missing out on important meetings. It's either that or you don't care. So which is it?"

Hinata had a blank face with only a small smile. Kakashi had to admit it was impressive. Just enough of a smile to be polite, but otherwise it was like looking at a wall. "I have been told I'm good," Hinata answered carefully.

"Then you wouldn't mind singing a song for us tomorrow morning at the assembly, would you?" It was a rhetorical question, but Hinata smiled again in response. "Perhaps…" Danzo calmly pried Hinata's iPod away from her to look at the screen. "Mariah Carey's Hero, seeing as you have that on repeat. It would be easy for you, seeing as you probably have the words memorized."

Kakashi wanted to groan. It was a beautiful song but difficult to sing. Danzo probably knew that too because it was a famous song, but he was looking for a reason for this club to fail. Clearly, Naruto's voice wasn't enough to impressive Danzo into changing his tune.

"If that is the song you'd like to hear, then I would be honored to sing it," Hinata answered hesitantly, bowing slightly. Kakashi was happy that Hinata seemed to understand Danzo's character well enough not to try and disobey. Danzo would have shut down the Glee club right then and there if Hinata had even tried to change the song. Danzo was a tricky person to battle verbally with, but Hinata did a good enough job to save Glee for the moment. Though, with the song that Danzo had picked for Hinata to sing, he might as well kiss Glee goodbye regardless. _(Why couldn't Hinata have been listening to a simpler song? Maybe Miley Cyrus? That way Danzo would have picked that instead!)_

Danzo smirked as he understood himself to be the winner in the battle of words. "Have fun preparing them for tomorrow morning, then, Kakashi-sensei." With that, the principal finally walked away with his cane.

The Glee club remained silent even after they heard the door close.

"Nice going there, newbie," Naruto practically spat towards Hinata. Naruto was radiating hostility, almost like a cornered cat lashing out. Kakashi smiled because he knew that this showed the others that Naruto was serious about the Glee club. But that smile faltered when he realized there soon might not be a Glee club to protect. He couldn't blame Naruto for being angry because if Hinata hadn't been late then Danzo wouldn't have had the opportunity to lash out at her. If Kakashi was being honest with himself, he was pretty angry at Hinata too, but he couldn't say anything because he was the teacher and he could see a good deal of the Glee club was already roaring with resentment towards her.

Gaara and Temari didn't seem to care about the future disbanding of the club. Ino and Sakura were failing to hide their smug reactions from Kakashi's sharp eyes. _(I knew they wanted the club to fail…)_ Matsuri looked like she could cry. Chouji and Tenten both looked frustrated and angry at the situation. Shikamaru looked disappointed at Hinata. Neji and Sasuke's eyes were darting between Hinata and Naruto, alert to potentially break up a fight.

"I'm sorry. I really did have to go to pick up my sister." Hinata bowed apologetically.

"Mariah Carey's Hero?" Chouji groaned angrily. "You couldn't be listening to some Hannah Montana crap?"

"Hinata-san!" Tenten's voice was filled with frustration and her expression looked to be a cross between the warm feelings she was having for Hinata and the frustration of her favourite club being disbanded. "What was so important that you had to miss **this** Glee meeting?!"

"I got into a small fight with another student at my school and the principal called my sister." The Glee club whirled around to see a shorter, skinny brunette version of Hinata saunter in before plopping down into one of the auditorium chairs beside Gaara, who just nodded at her.

"I thought you said you dropped your sister off," Temari said to Hinata as she grinned at the younger girl.

"I lied. I did not want to mention Hanabi's fight to my principle," Hinata explained as she shot a glare to her younger sister. Hanabi just shrugged and fingered the mirror-style aviators she was wearing.

"They couldn't call your mother?" Naruto growled out, irritated. He was unwilling to let it drop so easily.

"Our mother is dead," Hanabi deadpanned while Hinata simply closed her eyes. "Our father is out of the country. Hinata was the only person who could come and talk to the principal."

There was an awkward silence as most of the gazes alternated between Hanabi, who was frowning angrily in Naruto's direction, and Hinata, who still had her eyes closed while facing upward.

Kakashi had always respected the fact that Naruto wouldn't let his ego stop him from apologizing. He was stubborn in a lot of things, especially his first impressions of people, but if he really did something hurtful, Naruto would apologize.

"I'm sorry." Naruto directed his gaze at Hanabi until she nodded before focusing on Hinata, who had slowly opened her eyes.

"It's fine," Hinata said flatly. "You didn't know." It was obvious to everyone that it was a soft spot, because Hinata looked like she would break at any second.

But she blinked and shifted and she suddenly looked very much herself again.

"There's no point standing here. There is work to be done if we are going to perform tomorrow," Shikamaru finally said, successfully taking the spotlight off of Hinata and focused it on what was important.

Kakashi grinned and jumped up from his seated position, shocking the closer Glee members. "Right you are, Shikamaru! First - Hinata," Kakashi said suddenly, turning towards her. "Can you sing that song?"

Hinata smiled slightly. "Yes. I'm no Mariah Carey, but I'm not William Hung, either."

"Okay! At the end of practice, I'll listen to you sing, but right now it's more important to figure out the stuff we don't know yet. So out of the two songs, Hinata will sing first and the rest of you should just stand in two lines swaying slightly behind her. It's the quickest and most effective routine for a ballad. There isn't enough time for you guys to memorize two sets of dance steps in three hours," Kakashi said, his brain already miles away.

"Why only three hours? That's only until seven," Hanabi asked.

"Unless teachers have special permission from the principle and signatures on certain forms from parents, they are not allowed to keep children past seven pm for extra-curricular activities, as it interferes with life and responsibilities outside of school," Neji answered firmly for Kakashi. He spoke as if he were reciting it word for word from the rulebook. Now that Kakashi thought about it, it did seem eerily familiar. Knowing Neji, he probably had that thing memorized.

Hanabi nodded and remained silent.

"The second song needs to be more upbeat with some potential for a good dance routine if the first is a ballad. It also needs to be popular with your generation because Hinata's ballad is a pretty old song that some people might not know. The song needs to be male-only vocals because I want Sasuke and Naruto to sing this one."

"What? Why? That makes no sense. The new girl might suck and you need to show the female vocal power!" Naruto interrupted.

"Danzo has already heard everyone except Temari sing. So he knows the female vocals. Temari's voice is more used to rock but I want this song to get the crowd off their seats and dancing! Plus, I'm not just going to throw her out there and have the crowd eat her up."

"Oh," Sasuke said flatly. "You'd rather just throw me and Naruto out there."

"Yeah," Kakashi said, to the amazement of the Glee club. "You two are the most popular guys in the school. The crowd is always going to be kinder to you. They will be more willing to jump to their feet for you two guys. Temari is still relatively new and doesn't have the pull that you two have. Besides, Sasuke, if you can wear a tutu and be loved, singing should be no problem, right?"

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's subtle challenge. "Right."

"Good. So, any good songs coming to mind? Remember, it needs to be fun, current and upbeat for your peers to enjoy, but it still has to meet Danzo-sama's approval. So things like drugs, alcohol or mentions of sex should **not **be in the song, please?"

The kids looked at each other, expecting the others to make a suggestion. It stayed like this before Hinata finally said, "What about Maroon Five's new song? Payphone with Wiz Khalifa? It's upbeat and beside a few swear words, it's about a man dealing with a love that's ended. There is no mention of drinking, drugs or sex that would offend the principal."

Kakashi grinned as he stroked his chin in thought. "Nice song. Catchy beat that will get the crowd moving. The transition from Mariah's Hero to that wouldn't be too drastic because that song is not as upbeat or dance-like as Moves Like Jagger. Plus, it **is** about a man brokenhearted. The girls will eat that up if Sasuke and Naruto are singing it. Not bad…"

Tenten spoke up, "What about the Wanted's Glad You Came? It would get the crowd moving and there are no offensive lyrics either. It's a little bit older than Payphone but more people would have heard it, whereas Maroon Five's song is still really new."

Kakashi nodded again. "Hmmm. Good beat but repetitive lyrics. But it would be more likely to get the crowd on their feet. Plus, no swearing in that song, unlike in Payphone, which we would have to change."

Kakashi weighed out the options more in his head. Finally, he shrugged and turned to his group. "I'm fine with both. So, you guys decide. Let's put it to a vote."

* * *

**This has been (I think) the LONGEST chapter I have ever written and it's all because I've seriously neglected you guys by not updating (that and it would suck if it were in two chapters…). I keep saying this but it needs to be said: sorry for the serious delay!**

**On a happier note – WOW I ALMOST GOT 150 reviews! Just one away! **

**Speaking of reviews – if you check my livejournal, I have answered some anonymous reviews. So if you left me one, go check it out (I'm thinking of you, curry b4 rice, because your review is long and my reply tried to match that!)**

**So I know last chapter was more of a filler but what do you guys think of this one? Glee is finally complete but will they meet the challenge that is awaiting them – the seal of approval from the student body of Roots?**

**Read & Review!**

**-Ramen**


	14. Showtime: Waiting in the Wings

**This chapter is dedicated:**

**BlackElement7 – Thank you again for beta-ing for me this long. You were an amazing beta and I wish you tons of luck in your future.**

* * *

**Playlist: nothing**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Naruto.**

* * *

_**So, here's what you missed last time on glee:**_

_**Time's up! There's no more sand left in the hourglass. Luckily, they have their needed twelve members. Though, Danzo throws another curveball because they need to perform. Now. With only three hours to prepare two songs – will Glee survive?**_

* * *

_Showtime: Waiting in the Wings_

* * *

Rin speed-walked her way to the washroom. Even though it wasn't an emergency, she speed-walked everywhere. It was a habit she had developed over this week. This rough, _horrible_ week. When things went bad, it seemed everything went wrong for Rin. She couldn't stand to be around her friends and she couldn't stand to look at Kakashi without feeling sick with betrayal. She didn't even have much work to deal with at the moment so it wasn't like she could throw herself into that. So she speed-walked. It helped to deal with her frustration. Most people stayed out of her way because she always looked busy when she walked at such high speeds. Kakashi and her friends, on the other hand, knew her well enough to know that she just didn't want to deal with them. So they didn't bother coming up to her and talking. In a way, that hurt more because she felt so_ lonely. _Her friends were waiting for her to get over it but didn't seem to miss her. She could see them from the corner of her eye, still joking around and laughing with each other. Though Kakashi had apologized once, he too seemed to think that she was making the issue bigger than necessary. So he avoided her because he was sort of irritated at her too.

She'd never realized how few people she knew until all her friends left her alone.

The burning behind her eyes caused them to tear, but even though she could barely see in front of her, she continued to speed-walk. After all, she'd walked these halls for so long that she knew every nook and corner, and it was much too early to run into anybody! After all, who'd be here –

"Oof!" _(I must have jinxed myself…)_

Rin collided hard with another person to the point where they both sprawled on the floor. Through her tears, she noticed all of their papers went flying.

Rin hastily wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry." _(Please don't be Kakashi. Please don't be Kurenani. Please don't be Shizune. Please don't be Anko! Please! Please!)_

A man chuckled. "It's fine, miss, but if you really feel bad enough to cry over it, you can just help me pick up my papers."

_(That's not Kakashi's voice. I don't recognize this voice…)_ But then again, Rin didn't notice many of her peers. She had been so comfortable in her little bubble that she hadn't bothered to pay attention. A habit that she would have to fix.

Rin giggled though at his little joke. _(That's sweet.) _She blinked to clear the blur that her tears had created as she carefully gathered the papers that surrounded her.

_(Music sheets…?)_ "Here." She handed him all the papers she had gathered.

"Thanks!" The man plopped down on the floor and started to organize the sheets into a particular order. Rin stayed kneeling at she took this chance to observe the man in front of her.

He had short dark hair and eyes. There was a mischievous quality in his eyes as well as wisdom. His clothes reflected this: dark jeans, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black sneakers. He dressed like a preppy student but was old enough to be around her age. He was good-looking, but the thing that made Rin comfortable around him was the kindness he had shown her. He didn't pry at the cause of her tears like others might have, but instead casually made her forget her worries for at least a little bit. He was a nice guy.

"Is everything there?" she asked when it seemed like he was done.

"Yes, it is! Thank you for your help." He grinned largely at her.

She smiled shyly back. "Um, are you new here?" She was nervous asking. _(What if he's been here for ages and I just never noticed?! I might have just insulted him!)_

"Yes. I might be the new music teacher since your last one transferred. But only if the principal likes me enough."

Rin nodded, thinking about Kabuto. "So, are you going to show Danzo-sama your musical talents now?"

He smirked mysteriously. "Something like that," he said vaguely. He chuckled lightly while running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I just realized I don't know your name, miss."

"Oh!" Rin blushed, startled. "I'm sorry. That's my fault. You can call me Rin. What's your name?"

The nice man got up finally and stretched. Rin blushed and averted her eyes when she saw his shirt rid up, showing off the 'V' shape on his hips.

She heard him chuckle again and when she looked up, he was smirking at her with one brow raised. Rin glared back at him, trying to lower the flush on her face. The smirk didn't falter, though he gave her his hand to help her up. With a small pout, she accepted, and he yanked her up, _hard._

She flew up and put her hand out, touching his chest as she tried to stop herself from tumbling into him.

"My name - "

"YO! UNCLE! YOU'RE HERE FOR GLEE, NOT TO FLIRT!" Rin was startled as she whirled around and saw Sasuke standing at the far end of the hallway.

"COME ON!" he yelled before turning and running into another hallway.

"Glee? Uncle?" she unknowingly whispered to the man.

"Ahh…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, though I'm auditioning for the music teacher role, I've already been accepted as the piano man for the Glee club – as a favour for my nephew."

He held out his hand for a handshake and her body, on autopilot, accepted it, as she was still too shocked to be thinking rationally.

"I'm Obito Uchiha."

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto pace in front of her through shuttered eyes. It was clear to anyone that her boyfriend was nervous. Why?

Because the newbie hadn't shown up yet.

In fact, almost everyone was panicking. The only people who weren't were herself, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari. They were quite calm in their red and black attire.

That was telling in itself. Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru she could understand – they believed she would show. Ino and she were happy that she hadn't. But Neji and Sasuke? Maybe they just didn't care.

But she kept her eyes on her boyfriend.

There was a simmering anger burning deep within her as she watched Naruto pace. She hated the fact that he was worried about some _stupid club_! This was the first time Naruto had ever stood up to her. He'd even driven to hers and Ino's house in the morning to make sure that they would not miss the performance! Most of the time, he either ignored them or joined in. She resented that Naruto was letting some club come between them! It actually made her more determined to destroy Glee so that everything would return to normal. With Glee out of the way, Naruto would join in on messing with the newbie. Sakura was furious that Naruto had told her that the newbie was under his protection as long as she was in Glee.

Naruto was changing.

That was unacceptable.

Glee was the problem.

Glee had to go.

* * *

Kakashi watched in silent despair as Sasuke returned with Obito but not Hinata. They would be going on in roughly five minutes and Hinata was the only one missing. Nobody had her number and it would be a violation of her privacy if he peeked into her student records. Even if he wanted to, the easiest way to access them would have been Rin, who had the basic information for each of them, which was currently not an option. The harder way was though Danzo, who had all the details, but almost all of them were locked away in his office somewhere.

Had he pushed her into this? Hinata had seemed fine yesterday with performing. Was the pressure of performing "Hero" as a solo too much for her? It was okay! As long as her voice didn't crack, it didn't matter if she lowered the pitch to fit her vocal range.

He hadn't even gotten a chance to hear her yesterday because the practice had run really late and Neji, as student body president, had kicked them all out before Kakashi could even interject any objections.

But at least the other song was great! In the end, Kakashi had vetoed both songs because there was something wrong with both of them. "Payphone" wasn't a good enough dance song and "Glad You Came" did not have enough lyrics. Plus, they wouldn't interest Danzo. Weirdly enough, it was Hanabi who suggested a Super Junior song. Even though they were in Japan and generally only performed English songs, Korean music was getting popular, like PSY's "Gangnam Style". Plus, for "Bonamana", there was already a dance to go along with it that was complicated enough to impress but easy enough for the majority of the Glee kids to pick up. And the fact that Sasuke and Naruto could both not only pronounce but also sing the Korean song successfully should be enough to impress Danzo – especially seeing as the first song might not even happen if Hinata didn't not get here in the next few minutes!

_(Speak of the devil…)_ Kakashi ground his teeth as Danzo practically waltzed up to them, grinning. "So, Kakashi? Where's your arrogant new Glee member? Is she too cowardly to actually show up?"

"Actually…" Kakashi barely resisted jumping out of his skin as Hinata materialized beside him. "I was just in the washroom, changing."

"Hmph," Danzo huffed, irritated. "Well, you've got one minute – because I'm about to introduce you to the rest of the school. Collect your nerves."

_(That was…actually somewhat kind…)_ Kakashi waited until Danzo had walked out of hearing distance before giving Hinata the classic "WTF" look.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei," she smiled calmly despite his panicking look. "I had to drop off my sister. Sorry, guys."

Naruto practically launched forward and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. "Listen, newbie! "Hero" is an emotional and very difficult song. I would rather you sing it in a style that suits your range, no matter how limited that may be, than to try and copy Mariah and crack, literally, under pressure." Kakashi felt a little happy when he noticed Naruto shaking slightly. For a while there, he'd thought that his sensei's son didn't care about her legacy.

Hinata must've felt the shaking too, because she calmly rested her hand on one of his arms and smiled warmly at him. "Relax, Namikaze. I've got this."

And with that she slipped out of his hold and walked out onto the stage.

* * *

**Sorry guys! Good news! I found a new beta. **

**Read & Review,**

**Ramen**


End file.
